Tes Yeux
by NanaNara
Summary: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a déjà un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis. *Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant / Yaoi / viols / Ra
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**********************************************************************************************************

Petit blablabla de l'auteuse: Cette fic est déjà finie en écriture donc il n'y aura a priori pas de problemes de postages (sauf vacances obliges!).

Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abris des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trape!

A propos des reviews: désolée mais je répond qu'aux reviews non-anonymes. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de profils pour que je vous repondent créer en un c'est vite fait ^^.

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #01**_

Que tu es beau! Je te regarde toujours de loin. Même a tes coté je me sens loin de toi. A première vu nous sommes amis. Mais si moi je sais tout de toi, toi en revanche, tu ne sais rien de ce qui me concerne. Ma couleur préférée. Mon plat favori. Les choses qui me font rire, celles qui me font pleurer. Tu fais d'ailleurs partis des deux dernières. Je t'aime et te déteste à la fois.

Encore une fois je te regarde du fond de la classe. Tu ris. Tu ris toujours avec eux, tes amis. Nous aussi sommes amis mais quand nous discutons je sens le recul que tu mets entre toi et moi. Je te fais peur, je le sais. Tu es curieux et aimerais savoir se qui se cache derrière mes lunettes et cette capuche que j'arbore tout le temps. Cependant tu n'as pas encore assez confiance en moi pour que je te laisse pénétrer dans mon intimité.

Tu ne sais pas que je te regarde, que tu m'obsède. Oh comme j'aimerais que tu me regarde, que tu me parles... Que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime.

Le professeur entre en classe et alors ton petit groupe se divise et tu rejoins ta place, celle juste devant moi. Et alors je peux commencer ma contemplation.

Tes cheveux blonds qui s'illuminent au soleil. Ta peau halé qui a l'air si douce. Comme j'aimerais te toucher, rien qu'une fois. Mais je me retiens. Un léger vent vient de souffler et je sens ton parfum m'enivrer les sens. Il s'insinue en moi quoi du poison. Je m'en empreigne entièrement.

La cloche sonne, comme je hais ce son! Il me rappel durement a la réalité, que je ne te reverrais pas avant le lendemain. Et voila tu te lève et me laisse admirer grandement ton postérieur rebondis. Malheureusement pour mon grand malheur une main autre que la tienne vient s'insinuer dans la poche gauche de ton jean.

Tu te tourne vers cette personne, lui souris et l'embrasse avant de te retourner vers moi, me sourire et de me lancer un juste "A demain!". Je réponds par un hochement de tête et me lève à mon tour pour ranger mes affaires. La dernière chose que je vois de toi pour la journée, c'est ton rouquin t'embrasser avant de se retourner et de lancer un regard assez chaud a un autre de tes amis sans que tu le vois.

Le garçon qu'il a regardé est ton meilleur ami. Et il couche avec ton petit ami. Comment je le sais? Je les ai surpris une fois dans les toilettes. Ils ne m'ont pas vu, mais je n'oublierais jamais ce que j'ai vu ce jour la...

J'étais parti là-bas à la base parce que sans t'en rendre compte tu m'avais trop excité et je voulais me calmer. Ces toilettes sont désaffectées, ils ne servent plus. Alors que j'entrais pour me soulager du poids qui pesait dans mon pantalon, j'ai d'abord entendu des gémissements et deux respirations prononcés. J'allais sortir quand j'ai entendu le prénom de ton petit ami gémi par un autre que toi. Je me suis rapprocher en silence et je les ai vu. Sasuke appuyé contre le mur les jambes nouer a la taille de ton rouquin qui lui assenait des coups de butoirs de plus en plus violant. A ce moment la j'ai eu si mal au cœur pour toi que j'aurais pu en pleurer.

Je suis ressorti comme j'étais entré, en silence. Mon excitation n'était plus d'actualité. J'étais blessé. Comment pouvait-il te faire ça? Si tu étais à moi jamais je ne te ferais souffrir.

Depuis ce jour j'ai remarqué les regards ou les gestes que Gaara et Sasuke pouvaient s'échanger en silence. J'ai bien remarqué que ça excite Sasuke de te voir avec ton petit ami, et celui ci en joue. Il le regarde alors que vous vous embrasser passionnément, qu'il te caresse sous ton t-shirt ou ailleurs.

Toi tu ne vois rien de ce petit jeu, ou alors ne veux rien voir. Pourquoi je ne te dis rien? C'est vrai que je pourrais être celui qui te fera casser avec ce salop. Mais justement je ne veux pas avoir le mauvais rôle. Pourtant tu es quelqu'un de si honnête! Et tu aime que les gens qui t'entoure le soit également. Il faut que cette mascarade cesse, je ne veux pas que tu souffre!

Voila pourquoi je me suis rendu sur ton lieu de travail ce soir. Tu travaille dans un café après les cours et le samedi.

Je m'assoie a une table et attend que l'on vienne me servir. Et c'est toi surpris qui vient à ma table.

_-Shino?! Qu'est ce que tu... Enfin... Ca fait bizarre de te voir la! T'es tout seul?_

_-Salut Naruto. Oui je suis venu seul. En faite je voudrais te parler._

_-Me parler? _Je vois bien que tu es retissant. Mais tu accepte quand même. _Ok, j'ai une pause dans une demi-heure, tu bois quelque chose en attendant?_

_-Un milkshake a la fraise s'il te plait._

Tu me souris et me dis que tu reviens d'ici cinq minutes.

Tu as enfin ta pause et te dirige vers moi pour me dire de sortir un peu prendre l'air.

Alors que nous allions sortir, deux personnes qui te sont très familières arrivent. Ton petit ami et ton meilleur ami. Tu es surpris je le vois et moi aussi. Eux aussi d'ailleurs de me voir ici avec toi. Gaara s'avance vers toi et tes prend dans ses bras avant de t'embrasser puis il se tourne vers moi et me souris hautainement.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais la Blate-man? _Ah Ah Ah très drôle, Mon petit surnom parce qu'a plusieurs reprises j'ai empêché des gens d'écraser des insectes. Du coup je suis devenu les défenseurs de ses petites bêtes et je me suis vu affublé du sympathique surnom de Blate-man.

_-Il est venu me parler d'un truc et arrêter avec ca! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ce n'est pas sympa!! _Merci. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu es un des rare que ca ne fais pas rire de m'appeler comme ca.

_-C'est bon Naruto, on ne peut pas comprendre quand on s'intéresse qu'a sa petite personne._

_-Hn! Jaloux? Mais au faite de quoi tu voulais parler a Naruto?_

_-Je ne crois pas que ca te regarde Uchiha._

_-Peuh! De toute façon on le saura quand même!_

_-Et en quel honneur?_

_-parce que je suis son meilleur ami et que Gaara est son petit ami et qu'il nous dit tout!_! Je vois bien son sourire vainqueur, mais il ne va pas le garder très longtemps.

_-Et vous?_

_-Quoi nous?_

_-Vous aussi vous lui dites tout?_

Ah! Ils ont compris je le vois dans leur yeux. Par contre ce que je vois dans tes yeux c'est de la colère.

_-De quoi tu te mêle Shino! Bien sur que eux aussi me disent tout!_

J'allais dire quelque chose mais me suis raviser. J'y arrive pas, j'ai trop peur de te faire du mal.

_-Laisse tomber Naruto, mais sache qu'à élever les gens sur un trop haut piédestal on tombe d'encore plus haut_. Tu veux dire quelque chose toi aussi mais tes amis t'en empêche. Et moi je repars, seul, dans la nuit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Veux-tu vraiment que j'arrête? Tu sais j'aimerais bien voir a quoi tu ressemble vraiment._


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #02**_

Tu veux dire quelque chose toi aussi mais tes amis t'en empêche. Et moi je repars, seul, dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, au lycée, Sasuke me coince au détour d'un couloir son regard menaçant sur moi.

_-Je crois qu'on a deux trois truc à se dire toi et moi!! _Il m'entraine dans une salle vide et se place sur la porte pour me dissuader de l'envie de partir.

_-Je sais pour toi et Gaara._

_-Il ne se passe rien entre Gaara et moi!!_

_-Ouais c'est ça, alors ce n'est pas toi il y quelques semaine dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée qui geignait "Oh oui Gaara! Vas-y! Oh oui! Oh oui! Oh oui! Plus fort!" _Il est scotché. Il faut dire que mon imitation est parfaite.

_-Comment tu... Tu étais la? Tu nous espionnais?_

_-Non je suis entré par hasard et crois moi si tu n'avais jamais prononcé le prénom de Gaara je serais sorti tout de suite._

_-T'es un voyeur!! Alors ca t'as plu? Peut-être t'es-tu touché en nous voyant... Dis-moi... Shino..._ Il s'était rapproché de moi et m'avais collé au bureau passant ses bras dessus pour m'empêcher de fuir. _Ca t'a excité de nous voir? _Et voila qu'il me donne un coup de rein. Mais ca ne me fais rien, ce mec me dégoute. _Bah quoi? Je ne t'excite pas? Il n'y a que Naruto qui te mette dans cet état n'est-ce pas?_

Comment sait-il? Je vois dans son regard qu'il a touché juste. Il me donne encore un coup de rein et poursuit.

_-Shino... Tu crois qu'on n'avait pas remarqué?! Naruto est candide il ne voit rien. Mais Gaara et moi... On sait. Plusieurs fois on t'as vu t'éclipser pour aller te soulager aux toilettes. Oh! Mais alors c'est pour ca que tu étais là-bas la fois ou tu nous as vus?_

_-Arrête Sasuke... _Ma voix est mal assurer. Car sa main c'est posé sur mon entrejambe et la masse doucement. Je ne suis qu'un homme et malheureusement ca m'excite. En plus d'accélérer ses mouvements il vient murmurer à mon oreille en la léchant d'un coup de langue.

_-Veux-tu vraiment que j'arrête? Tu sais j'aimerais bien voir a quoi tu ressemble vraiment._ Joignant le geste a la parole il dezippe mon gilet et m'enlève ma capuche. _N'ai pas peur je ne te retirais pas tes lunettes ca te donne un petit coté mystérieux et pervers!_ Et le vois me regarder encore, me déshabillant mentalement. Son regard d'envie sur moi me fais peur.

_-Arrête Sa-aaaaaaah! _Ce connard vient de renter sa main dans mon boxer et masse ma virilité a même la peau. Putain mais quel con!

_-Mmmh... Dis moi Blate-man, on t'a déjà dis que t'étais bandant comme mec?! _Quoi?! Il est sérieux lui? Et c'est quoi ce regard?!

D'un coup il m'allonge sur le bureau, saisit mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et me maintiens a l'aide de son corps, son autres main étant toujours dans mon pantalon. J'essai de me débattre mais il est beaucoup plus musclé que moi. Je lui dis d'arrêter encore une fois mais cette fois il me stoppe d'un baiser. Enfin on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ca un baiser car il est brutal, violent.

Puis il lâche ma bouche et me sourie, pas gentiment mais sadiquement. Sans que je comprenne comment il sort sa main de mes affaires, ouvre mon jean et le baisse en même temps que mon boxer. Je panique, essai de me débattre, de crier mais il reprend possession de bouche me forçant un baiser. La seconde d'après j'entends un bruit de ceinture et de braguette et l'instant suivant il s'introduit en moi jusqu'a la garde plaquant une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. Je pleure; j'ai mal.

_-Oh putain comment t'es serrer c'est trop bon!! Et toi? T'aime ca? Non? Pense a Naruto si ca peux te rassurer. _Et il se met à rire. Puis se stoppe. Me regarde. Et la il entame des vas et viens violent me faisant crier mais sa main étouffe toujours ma voix. Mes larmes coulent. Et lui... Lui poussent de râles de plaisirs, on dirait un animal. Il ne lui a pas fallut deux minutes pour venir en moi. Il se retire, se rhabille puis sors de la salle. Avant de sortir il se retourne vers moi.

_-Oh hey Shino, si tu parle de ca a qui que se soit ou de Gaara et moi, t'es un homme mort! Et ce ne sont pas de paroles en l'air! _Il rit et ferme la porte.

Moi je sui le bureau à moitié nu et je me recroqueville en position fœtal, j'ai mal. J'ai si mal. Aide-moi Naruto! Je t'en supplie viens m'aider! Sauve-moi! Mais tu ne viendras pas.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a rentrer chez moi et je ne suis pas retourné en cours pendant une semaine. Heureusement mes parents m'ont cru quand j'ai dis être malade. Je suis allé chez le médecin. Il a vu ma façon de marcher et la difficulté que j'avais pour m'assoir. Je lui ai raconté, sans lui dire que je n'avais pas été d'accord. J'ai eu une pommade, des cachets et une semaine de repos. Ce fut long mais grâce aux médocs ca allait mieux au bout de trois jours. J'ai quand même attendu le lundi pour retourner en cours.

Je sors de chez moi et mon meilleur ami, Kiba, m'attend.

_-Ah ca fait du bien de te voir vieux!! Je me suis fait du mouron, t'es jamais malade!!!_

_-C'est pour ca que quand je le suis je reste chez moi une semaine._

_-Ah tu nous as manqué!! Tiens voici tout les cours et... _Je voyais bien qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire il sautait partout comme un chien fou.

_-Et?_

_-J'ai demandé a Hinata de sortir avec moi!!! Et elle a dit oui!!! _Je lui souris. Je suis heureux pour lui, ca fais tellement longtemps qu'ils se cherchent ses deux la.

Nous arrivons à notre salle et allons à notre place au fond. Nous sommes rejoint par Hinata qui rougit avant d'embrasser son petit ami et de me faire une bise en guise de bonjour. Peu après alors que nous discutions je te vois entrer précédé de Sasuke et suivit de Gaara qui a ses mains posées sur tes hanches. Sasuke me regarde et souri d'un de ses sourires hautain made in Uchiha. Toi aussi me souris en me disant que ca fais plaisir que je sois revenu.

La pause déjeuner arrive et après avoir mangé avec Kiba et Hinata je les ai laissé seul et suis partit me promener dans les couloirs. Passant devant une fenêtre je te vois en pleine discutions avec le cousin d'Hinata et Shikamaru, je n'ai aucune peine à imaginer ou son tes deux acolytes.

Mais je me trompais car en tournant dans le couloir je suis tombé sur eux deux, chacun appuyé sur un mur du couloir. Je continu mon chemin, les dépasse. Me pensant en sécurité une fois le 'barrage' passer je relâche mon attention et respire à nouveau. Perdu pour moi je sens deux bras m'enlacer et maintenir mes mains dans mon dos. Puis un souffle près de mon oreille, la personne souris, c'est Sasuke. Effectivement Gaara apparait devant moi.

_-Tu es sur Sasuke?_

_-Si je te le dis! Ce mec est le meilleur que je n'ai jamais tronché. A par toi bien sur!_

_-Mmh encore heureux que cette merde vienne après moi! _Ca y est je panique, le rouquin se rapproche de moi et prend mon visage d'une main et me serrant la mâchoire. _J'ai eu vent que tu fantasmais sur mon mec... Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, c'est vrai qu'il ferait envi a une nonne! Mais, tu vas devoir me payer pour l'avoir regardé et t'être branler en pensant a lui._

_-Lâcher moi putain!!_ J'essai vraiment de me débattre mais rien n'y fait. Enfin bon au moins cette fois je pense que je vais juste me faire tabasser.

Ou pas.

Ils me traînent dans les toilettes de l'étage et pendant que Sasuke va me tenir Gaara va s'introduire a son tour, il est encore plus sadique que le brun introduisant même ses doigts alors qu'il me pénètre. Le supplice va prendre fin et je vais rester comme une merde sur le carrelage des WC en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je ne resterais que deux jours chez moi. Mais par pur obligation envers mes parents. Ils s'inquiètent pour moi, ils voient bien que ca ne va pas. Je ne mange plus, je suis de plus en plus pale et de plus en plus renfermé sur moi même. Et la torture ne fait que commencer.

Sasuke et Gaara vont me violer comme ca plusieurs fois en prenant en justificatif le fait que je t'ai regardé ou parler. D'ailleurs la fois ou je t'ai parlé, ils m'ont prit tout les deux, ensemble en même temps. Depuis ce jour je ne te parle plus, je ne te regarde même plus. Si nos chemins se croisent je baisse la tête. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient arrêter. Mais non. Si tu savais comme j'ai mal, comme je souffre!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Non Gaara voyons, nous pourrions attirer des ennuis à Shino-kun! _


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #03**_

Si tu savais comme j'ai mal, comme je souffre!

Mon médecin m'a donné une distance de sport, il se doute que quelque chose ne vas pas. Mais il ne dit rien, et je ne dis rien.

Ce matin la en sport tu es 'malade' toi aussi alors tu reste assis à coté de moi et engage la discussion.

_-Shino? ... Oï Shino! Je te parle. _Je baisse la tête, ne te regarde pas soupir et te murmure un 'quoi?' _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'as pas l'air bien ces deniers temps!! En plus t'as beaucoup maigri!!! Et puis t'es dispensé de sport jusqu'a nouvel ordre! J'espère que si t'es malade ce n'est pas contagieux au moins?!_

_-Non ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. _Tu es si près et si loin en même temps. Oh comme j'aimerais te toucher. Me jeter dans tes bras et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je sens ta main sur moi. Tu l'as posé sur mon avant bras me faisant relever la tête.

_-Tu pleurs??! _Hein? Quoi? Merde! Mes larmes coulaient. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite puis essuies mes joues. Tu pose ton index sur ma joue en retire une larme et me la montre. _Et ça? C'est quoi? _Je renfonce ma tête dans les bras et tu te fais interpeler par ton petit ami qui te demande de venir faire l'arbitre dans son match contre Sasuke.

Je vais en prendre cher pour mon matricule. Je savais qu'ils m'avaient vu alors je m'étais refugié dans les toilettes pour leur échapper, les toilettes les plus fréquentés de tout l'établissement. Seulement Gaara et Sasuke sont ce qu'ils sont, et ils sont tres respecté c'est pourquoi en entrant ils font sortirent tout les élèves même les deuxièmes années de BTS.

_-Nous te manquons a ce point?! Tu as fait exprès de parler avec Naruto ce matin pour pouvoir sentir notre grosses queue en toi hein? Tu aime ca n'est-ce pas? En faite tu prends ton pied! _Je me lève et cours vers la sortie mais Sasuke m'intercepte et voila valser contre les lavabos. Et puis une fois de plus je vais essayer de m'extirper de leurs griffes, je vais essayer de crier et je vais pleurer. Sauf que cette fois quelqu'un est entré. Ca doit être quelqu'un de plus ou autant respecté que mes deux tortionnaires.

Mon regard se fige. La personne reste debout devant le spectacle qui se déroule devant lui. Sasuke est derrière moi me tenant les poignets et une cuisse écartée pendant que Gaara, en moi, a une de ses mains sur ma bouche et l'autre qui écarte mon autre cuisse.

Je sais qu'il ne peut pas voire mon regard a cause de mes lunettes mais il est suppliant. Puis Gaara se retire, se rhabille. Ils me lâchent et je m'écroule au sol. Ils sortent, Sasuke en premier, puis Gaara. En passant il s'adresse à celui qui vient de ruiner son petit jeu sexuel avec moi.

_-Vas-y Shikamaru si t'es en manque, t'inquiète il ne dira pas grand chose._

_-Sors d'ici!! _Le rouquin s'exécute et Shikamaru soupire avant de venir vers moi.

_- Rhabille-toi_. Je me relève et le fait. Contre toutes attentes il me gifle. _PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE?!!! Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait pour qu'il te fasse ça? Ce n'était pas la première fois. Oh putain fais chier ca fais un moment que ca dur non?_

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je baisse la tête et mes larmes coulent. Mes mains se plaquent sur mon visage et je tombe à genoux au sol.

Je le sens s'accroupir, soupirer et me prendre dans ses bras. Il réitère ca question.

_Alors? Raconte-moi._

Je lui raconte. Tout. A plusieurs reprises des élèves vont faire intrusion, mais il va les renvoyer. A la fin de mon aveux il va me relever par les épaules, soupirer, dire que ca fait chier puis s'allumer une cigarette.

_-Shino... Tu dois le dire à quelqu'un. Autre que moi. Un adulte. Tes parents. Le proviseur. Et puis Naruto dois être mit au courant aussi_. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour Sasuke et Gaara.

_-C'est trop dur!_

_-SHINO! Bon chaque chose en son temps. D'abord allez viens on va sortir d'ici et allez a l'infirmerie. _Pourquoi l'infirmerie? _L'infirmière est cool et puis pour un début ce sera pas mal. Ah et aussi on doit vérifier que t'as pas chopé de saloperies! _Je panique.

_-Des saloperies?!!!_

_-Oui Shino, des MST ou IST ou... pire. Fais pas cette tête la!! C'est pour être sur! On ne sait pas ou ils ont trainé. Entre Gaara qui couche avec Naruto, puis Sasuke et... avec toi._

_-Tu? Tu es au courant pour Sasuke et Gaara?!_

_-Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais je crois que nous sommes les deux seuls au courant._

Nous nous retrouvons devons l'infirmerie ou l'infirmière nous fait entrer. Elle nous fait assoir et nous regarde par dessus ses mains croisées devant elle. Elle attend. Shika me donne un coup de coude et je me décide.

_-En faite, c'est pour moi qu'on est la. Je... J'ai... En faite... On... _Shikamaru soupire une fois de plus.

_-Fais chier! Tsunade-sensei! Shino se fais violer depuis plusieurs mois!_

Elle écarquille les yeux. Me regarde. Ses mains tombent au ralentit sur son bureau. Elle est sous le choc.

_-C'est vrai?_ Me demande-t-elle en me regardant dubitatif. _Qui?_

_-Oui c'est vrai! Et il s'agit de-_

_-Je ne crois pas m'être adressée à toi Shikamaru!! C'est ton petit ami?_

_-Moi?! Hein? Non!_

_-Alors tu peux sortir!_ Il me regarde et lui fais un signe de tête pour lui confirmer que ca peux aller.

_-Je t'attendrais dehors. _Et il sort. Tsunade se retourne vers moi.

_-Alors c'est vrai? Et qui?_

_-Oui c'est vrai. Et il s'agit de... Je n'y arrive pas._

_-Je comprends, tu veux peut-être écrire son nom plutôt que de me le dire? _En même temps elle fait glisser sur la table une feuille et un stylo. Je le saisi doucement et l'approche de la feuille. Ma main tremble. Puis finalement j'écris.

***Uchiha Sasuke Sabaku No Gaara***

Lorsqu'elle reprend le papier elle le regarde puis me regarde puis regarde à nouveau le papier.

_-Attend, tu veux dire que le petit ami de Naruto t'aurais fais ca? Mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi il y a aussi le nom de Sasuke?_

Voyant qu'elle pense que c'est un mensonge je lui raconte tout a elle aussi. De mon attirance pour Naruto aux viols en passant par la découverte de la relation Sasuke/Gaara.

Elle est sous le choc pour de bon. A mon grand étonnement elle sort une bouteille de saké, se sert un verre et le descend cul-sec.

Par la suite, elle va me donner l'adresse et le numéro du cabinet médical ou je pourrais passer mes tests. En ressortant je vois Shikamaru, occuper avec sa petite amie. Quand il me voit il s'écarte et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, surement pour lui dire qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. Une fois seul je lui raconte mon entrevue avec l'infirmière scolaire et appelle de suite le cabinet médical pour prendre rendez-vous. J'ai rendez-vous mercredi, dans deux jours.

Deux jours qui passeront à une lenteur monumentale. Entre temps j'avais été convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur et me surpris à voir Tsunade. Puis je comprends qu'elle en a parlé à Orochimaru-sensei. Et d'après le regard qu'il me lance je crains le pire.

_-Assis-toi Shino. Par tous les diables, est-ce vrai ce que Tsunade m'a dit?_

_-Malheureusement oui._

_-Tsunade peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plait. J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec notre élève_. Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas rassurée mais elle s'exécute quand même. Une fois celle-ci sortit, Orochimaru reporte son regard sur moi.

_-Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu peux me le dire que tu as inventé toute cette histoire._

_-Quoi?! Mais non! Je..._

_-Voyons Shino-kun! Il s'agit de deux de mes meilleurs élèves, de bonne famille, de plus tu peux reconnaitre que cette histoire est vraiment tirée par les cheveux!_ Il ricane un peu puis me regarde à nouveau durement. _Afin de lever le voile sur cette affaire j'ai convoqué Sasuke-kun ainsi que Gaara-kun pour qu'ils nous donnent leur version_. Je m'apprête à répliquer mais on frappe à la porte. _Entrez!_

Ils sont la, tout les deux. Quels bons comédiens! Ils affichent des têtes tout a fais surprises. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas se qu'ils faisaient la. Ils entrent, et viennent s'assoir sur les deux chaises à ma droite.

_-Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué messieurs? _Ils me regardent tout deux puis Sasuke prend la parole.

_-Je suis navré sensei, nous n'aurions pas du faire ca dans les toilettes de votre établissement. Je promets de retenir notre libido la prochaine et de ne pas ternir l'image de votre école. Ca ne se reproduira plus. _Gaara et lui baisse leur têtes.

Puis Orochimaru les regarde à nouveau et leur expose les faits de ma venue dans son bureau. Ils font leurs têtes outrées. Font comme si tout n'était que pur invention puis Gaara prend la parole à son tour.

_-Bon. Tres bien. Je vais tout vous expliquer. _Vraiment? Je n'y crois pas un mot. Et effectivement Sasuke prend un air contrarié en posant une main sur son bras.

_-Non Gaara voyons, nous pourrions attirer des ennuis à Shino-kun! _Hein?! C'est quoi ca?! De par leur petite scène le proviseur me regarde en se demandant de quoi le brun parle. Il donne donc la parole au rouquin l'encourageant à poursuivre.

_-C'est Shino monsieur! C'est lui qui voulait! Il nous a menacé plus d'une fois, nous étions obligé! Nous avions trop peur pour dire la vérité!_

_-Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi!!! _Je m'étais levé leur hurlant dessus. Tout deux s'étaient recroquevillés sur leurs sièges comme si ils étaient les victimes de cette histoire.

_-Vous voyez sensei! Il est violant!_

_-Assied toi Aburame! _*soupir* Je me rassois. Le brun et le roux fixe notre sensei et je vois ce qui se passe: "nos familles sont riches et influentes, n'oubliez pas les donations. Passez l'éponge sur cette affaire". A priori lui aussi a lu ca dans les yeux de ses deux élèves car il nous fait sortir tout les trois.

Dans le couloir, Gaara me caresse les fesses en passant, puis m'en empoigne une sauvagement avant de me plaquer au mur. Il se glisse à mon oreille, je le sens sourire puis il me dit:

_-Ne crois que nous en avons finis avec toi! _Il se retire puis Sasuke s'avance vers moi et caresse mon entrejambe à son tour.

_-A bientôt Shino-chan!_

Je reste pétrifié contre le mur. Quelque minutes plus tard, Orochimaru passe devant moi et se surprend que je sois encore la. Il voit bien que je ne vais pas bien mais me dit d'aller dans son bureau.

_-J'aillais te faire demander justement. Ils ont mentis n'est-ce pas? Je te redemande encore une fois! Est-ce que tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure est vrai?_

_-Mais oui! Pourquoi j'irais inventer un truc pareil!? Sensei! Ils vont recommencer! Faites quelque chose... s'il vous plait... _Et voila que je supplie. Il s'assoit et me regarde désolé.

_-Je suis navré Shino-kun. Leurs deux familles et les Hyuuga représentent les trois familles les plus riches de l'école, et elles sont tres généreuses et influentes. Ne te lance pas de ce combat. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est éventuellement te conseiller de changer de lycée._

_-Quoi? Vous plaisantez j'espère!_

_-Non, malheureusement. Même si ils viennent à recommencer et que tu les accuses ils feront jouer leur relations et t'enfermeras dans un cercle vicieux! Oh pire supporte ca encore trois mois. C'est bientôt le bac et il ne faudrait pas que tu le rate, n'est-ce pas?_

J'hallucine! Je vais me réveiller c'est ca?! Bon je respire me lève et sors du bureau avec juste un 'au revoir'. Nous sommes mardi et j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de me procurer des deux connards de ma classe. Le mercredi arrive et je sèche pour aller passer mes tests. J'aurais mes résultats dans une semaine. Ca va être long...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Shi...Shino? Ce... C'est vrai? _


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #04**_

Le mercredi arrive et je sèche pour aller passer mes tests. J'aurais mes résultats dans une semaine. Ca va être long...

Pendant cette semaine, j'ai trouvé le moyen de fuir mes agresseurs. Je reste tout le temps avec quelqu'un. Souvent avec Kiba et Hinata, mais les laisse seul aussi de temps en temps. Et ce temps je le passe avec Shikamaru et par moment sa copine. Il y a même une fois ou j'ai passé un midi avec toi.

_-Pourquoi veux-tu manger avec moi Naruto? _Il hausse les épaules et me sourie.

_- Je ne sais pas, comme ça! J'ai l'impression que ca va pas fort toi depuis quelques temps. C'est le bac c'est ça, ça te stresse?_

_-Mouais en quelque sorte. Mais au faite ou sont tes deux acolytes?_

_-Hein? Gaara et Sasuke? ... Gaara avait oublié quelque chose chez lui pour cette après-midi alors Sasuke l'a accompagné en voiture. _Des fois tu es vraiment crédule!!

_-Ah! Et pourquoi tu ne les as pas accompagnés?_

_-MMmmh... J'avais faim. Et comme je ne savais pas si on aurait le temps de manger j'ai préférer rester_. Je le vois rougir et se tortiller sur place. _Tu dois croire que je pense qu'à manger..._

_-Non..._

_-Mais c'est parce que je me dépense beaucoup!_ Ca c'est vrai! Tu es musclé, fin mais musclé.

_-Non c'est bon Naruto tu as raison de bien manger. J'aimerais être comme toi._

_-C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup maigris Shino!! Mais si tu veux je pourrais te coacher?_

_-Me coacher?_

_-Oui! A partir de maintenant on mange ensemble tout les midis!! Et crois moi tu vas manger! Sinon..._

_-Sinon?_

Contre toute attente il se jette se moi et se met à me chatouiller les cotes. Je ris. Je ris?! Oui! Je ris! Ca fait tellement longtemps que ca ne met pas arriver! Il rit lui aussi puis s'arrête d'un coup et me regarde gravement.

_-Il y a un problème?_

_-Tu es vraiment trop maigre Shino. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour plaire à quelqu'un que tu ne mange pas? Tu n'es pas anorexique au moins?!_

_-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste le bac qui me stresse je pense._

_-En tout cas maintenant tu es entre de bonnes mains_. Et tu me donne une tape dans le dos. Je sais que suis entre de bonnes mains avec toi. Je suis aux anges!! Je vais passer tout les midis avec toi. Puis tu vas me dire qu'il faudrait que je fasse un peu de sport aussi, mais pas avant que j'ai repris quelque kilos.

Le mercredi arrive. Shikamaru m'a accompagné pour aller chercher mes résultats. Le médecin me reçoit. Je n'ai rien!! Je suis soulagé. Shikamaru aussi quand je lui apprends. Nous nous quittons, moi rentrant chez moi lui rejoignant sa chérie pour un après-midi révisions. Ouais c'est ca! Comme si j'allais le croire! Ces deux là ne se collant pas en publique je pense qu'ils se rattrapent en privé.

Depuis l'annonce de mes résultats d'examen je vais mieux. Je reprends des couleurs et grâce à toi je reprends aussi des kilos. Nous déjeunons tout le temps ensemble maintenant au grand damne de ton petit ami et de ton meilleur ami. Parfois d'autres aussi se joignent a nous. Tes deux comparses ne m'ont plus touchés, mais je vois bien que ca les démanges. Ils ne supportent pas que l'on se parle, qu'on rigole. Alors ils prennent les choses en mains.

_- Dis-moi Blate-man..._ Coup d'œil furieux de ta part sous ricanements de Gaara. _Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner chercher un truc à boire, comme ça... On laisserait Naruto et Gaara un peu seul_. Super!! Si je refuse je vais devoir me justifier et si j'accepte je vais passer à la casserole. Je préfère la première solution.

_-Non. _Tu ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes et Gaara sourit.

_-Shino... Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tu n'as aucunes chances avec mon petit ami? Lâche l'affaire tu veux. _Oh putain l'enfoiré!! Tu ouvre encore plus les yeux et bafouille.

_-Shi...Shino? Ce... C'est vrai? _Pourquoi tu rougis? Je me lève et tu me suis du regard. Je m'en vais. J'entends Sasuke te dire qu'il va voir se que j'ai et tu te tourne vers Gaara pour qu'il confirme ce qu'il vient de dire.

Je me retourne et vois Sasuke me sourire. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence! Tout doit s'arrêter! Quitte à te perdre... Je rebrousse chemin vers vous. Sasuke est surpris, il a perdu son petit sourire.

_-oui c'est vrai_. Tu me regarde abasourdi, mais me laisse continuer. _Je t'aime Naruto. Depuis longtemps! Et vois-tu a cause de ça et d'un autre facteur, ces deux personnes ici présentent m'ont violé pendant quatre mois! L'un après l'autre, les deux a la fois même! J'ai souffert! J'ai été humilié! Et personne n'a rien pu faire car ils s'appellent Uchiha et Sabaku No!! _C'est deux cons sont maintenant devant moi me menaçant du regard. Tu me regarde apeuré, terroriser.

_-Tu... Tu mens!! Impossible!! CASSE-TOI!! HORS DE MA VUE BATARD!!_

Et voila tu me cris après mais...

_-Quitte a te perdre a jamais, autant te livrer toute la vérité. Ton meilleur ami s'envoie en l'air avec ton petit ami!! _Je me retourne et part vers le bâtiment principal. Une fois dedans je croise Kiba et Hinata qui me voient pleuré. Ils se précipitent sur moi en me demandant se qui se passe mais je ne leur expliquerais pas. Nous retournerons en classe et tu ne m'adresseras plus la parole.

La nouvelle a vite fais le tour de l'établissement et par conséquent tout le monde me prend pour un mythomane doublé d'un fou psychopathe. Seul Kiba m'a cru, Hinata eu un peu de résistance mais m'a cru également. Shikamaru étant au courant savait que s'était vrai et sa Nana fut convaincue par son génie de petit ami.

En fin de compte beaucoup de personnes se mirent a me croient, surtout par rapport a la dernière fois ou ils m'avaient pris dans les toilettes. Des élèves m'avaient vu pleuré et s'étaient fais virer par Gaara et Sasuke la minutes d'après. Sans compter le garçon qu'ils avaient payé pour qu'il laisse entrer personne dans les dits toilettes. Même ton deuxième meilleur ami, le cousin d'Hinata, Neji, avait fini par me croire, aussi convaincu par sa cousine.

Mais toi... Tu persistais dans ton idée de filer le parfait amour avec ton roux et d'une amitié solide avec le brun.

L'heure du bac arriva et tout se passa plutôt bien. Etant en tête de liste alphabétique je ne vous ai croisé à aucun moment. J'ai su par Kiba et Shikamaru que les épreuves s'étaient bien passé pour toi sauf la philosophie, mais ca ne m'étonne pas ca a toujours été ton point faible.

Et voila nous avons tous eu notre bac et les vacances d'été sont enfin arrivées. Je sors de chez moi et profite du petit vent frai qui me caresse le visage. Aujourd'hui je me rends dans mon nouvel établissement pour le visiter. Il s'agit d'une école ou le matin on suit tous des cours communs et l'après midi est spécialisé dans la branche que nous souhaitons. Pour moi il s'agira de la branche scientifique option entomologie. Kiba ira là-bas aussi, même branche mais option vétérinaire. Enfaite presque tout nos amis y vont. Hinata et Neji seront en marketing. Sakura et Ino, deux amies d'Hinata, seront en scientifique avec Kiba et moi mais en option médecine. Shikamaru ira en littérature et sa copine en art. Choji sont meilleur ami sera en hôtellerie restauration. Je ne sais pas se que tu vas faire toi, personne ne le sais. Tu n'en as parlé à personne. Sauf peut-être mes deux anciens bourreaux.

J'ai rejoins la petite troupe et nous avons visité notre école. C'est génial là-bas! Nous serons par chambre de deux, Kiba et moi serons ensemble. Shika sera avec Choji. Hinata ne connait pas la fille avec qui elle sera, une certaine Tenten je crois. Neji lui non plus ne connait pas sont futur 'coloc', Lee. Sakura et Ino seront ensemble. La copine de Shikamaru, Nana, sera avec une fille à lunettes, Karin? Ou Caroline? Je sais plus. Bref j'ai hâte d'y être.

J'ai passé mon été chez ma famille au bord de la mer, c'était tres reposant après mes six derniers mois de lycée mouvementé. Mes batteries sont rechargées à bloc. Non seulement je n'aurais plus à faire a tes deux compères mais en plus j'ai eu une amourette de vacances avec le voisin de mes grands-parents. Il s'appelait Haku et est un peu plus âgé que nous. Il a déjà un petit ami, Zabuza, un mec assez vieux. Mais vu que ça n'allait pas avec lui nous nous sommes bien trouvés. Moi une aventure sans conséquences et lui se consolant avant de retrouver son amour a la rentrée.

Je pense encore à toi. Je t'aime encore. Je n'oublis pas ton visage. Tes yeux. Ta bouche. Ton parfum... Putain j'en ai marre! Quand cesseras-tu de me hanter? Tu me déteste et je ne te rêverais surement jamais. J'ai apprit que tes deux 'amis' allaient dans une grande école de commerce a la capital. Peut-être les accompagneras-tu? Surement même. Faisant jouer leurs relations respectives tu pourras obtenir une bourse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Tu rentre ou reste dans le couloir?_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #05**_

Septembre arrive à grand pas. Mes affaires ont déjà été transférées à l'école et je m'y rends demain pour m'y installer à mon tour jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. C'est la sœur de Kiba qui nous y conduit Kiba et moi. Nous nous installons dans notre chambre puis en sort pour rejoindre les autres. Hinata interceptant mon ami je continu sans eux.

Au détour d'un couloir je percute quelqu'un et vu qu'il courait tombe à terre. Je le regarde. A première vu j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke mais a y bien regarder il ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Il a la peau plus pale, les cheveux noirs, des yeux noir, un visage fin. Je l'aide à se relever. Il est mignon et je sens que je rougis.

_-Pourquoi tu rougis? Je te fais de l'effet on dirait!! _O.O Quoi? Merde!

-_Hein? Euh... Bah..._

_-SAiiiii? _Je le vois se retourner et vois Nana dans son dos. En me voyant elle sourit et me fait la bise. _Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de mon frère!!_

_-Ton frère?!_

_-Tu le connais? _Le dénommé Sai me montre du doigt en regardant sa sœur.

_-Bah oui! C'est Shino! Shino, je te présente Sai, un très bon ami que je considère comme mon frère! Hey mais dit moi toi tu vachement plus canon qu'avant les vacances!!_

_-Qui est canon?_

_-Ah Shika! Regarde c'est Shino!!_

_-Whaaaa mec! Je dois avouer qu'elle a raison! T'as grandi. T'as repris des kilos. Tu t'es musclé. Et puis t'as beaucoup bronzé!!_

_-Mmh c'est vrai que tu n'es pas mal du tout. Joli petit cul!_ Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Sai s'était mi à me tourner autour et me détaillait sous tous les angles. Il se prend une claque derrière la tête par sa 'sœur' et ils partent en micro dispute. Shikamaru soupire et se retour vers moi.

_-J'ai du subir ca tout l'été!! Je suis content t'as vraiment l'air d'aller bien! _Alors que j'allais lui répondre une phrase de Sai nous fais stopper tout trois.

_- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre pour voir à quoi ressemble le fameux Naruto qui partage mon espace vital!!_

O.O O.O O.O

_-Qui?_

_-T'as bien dit Naruto?_ Shikamaru et sa copine se tournent vers moi et Sai hausse les épaule et disant que oui il s'agit bien d'un Naruto. Ma descente aux Enfers reprend. Je me sens devenir toute pale d'un coup. M'appuyant sur le mur je me fais glisser jusqu'au sol. Sai me voyant reprend la parole.

-_Quoi? Vous le connaissez? Hey Shino ça va? _Il s'agenouille devant moi et me touche la joue. _Hey!! Hey!! T'es tout blanc!! _Je balais sa main de la mienne, me relève et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je me barricade dans la salle de bain et vais prendre une douche froide. J'entends quelqu'un taper a la porte et la voix de Kiba s'élever a travers.

_-Shino! Dépêche on va aller manger!!_

_-J'a... J'arrive!!_

Je ressors me sèche et m'habille. Nous descendons au réfectoire. Une fois à table Sai s'assoit a coté de moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui et il me sourie.

_-Nana m'a dit. Quel dommage qu'il n'est pas su voir a quel point tu étais beau_. O.O Il me fait rougir pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me dit que tu n'étais toujours pas arrivé.

Le diner se passera sans encombre. Si bien sur on ne compte pas toutes les fois ou Sai m'a frôler de ses doigts fins et que j'ai sursauté. Personne n'as rien vu sauf sa sœur de cœur qui levait les yeux au ciel de temps à autre.

Le soir alors que Kiba était avec Hinata se câlinant dans notre chambre, je sors faire un tour. Je m'arrête devant la chambre 7 et regarde le papier accrocher sur la porte.

**# Sai ///// Naruto #**

Je toc. Sai m'ouvre. Je rougis, encore. Il vient de sortir de la douche. Il porte une serviette autour de la taille et se sèche les cheveux avec une autre. Il est vraiment bien foutu! Un torse fin, des abdominaux biens dessinés. Une goutte s'échappe de ses cheveux puis vient se perdre sur son torse pour finir dans son nombril.

Il me sourit.

_-Tu rentre ou reste dans le couloir?_ Je rentre et regarde votre chambre. A gauche le lit de Sai et ses affaires rangées. A droite ton coté. Des cartons qui s'entassent a coté du lit. Je m'assois sur celui ci pendant que Sai retourne dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

_-Nous commençons dans trois jours, il serait peut-être temps qu'il arrive_. Il parle de toi. J'hausse les épaules, je n'ai pas envi de parler de toi, pas maintenant. Je me lève après avoir caressé du bout des doigts le matelas, c'est ici que tu vas dormir. Sai me sort de mes songes en me tendant un gros album. Son book. Il fait du dessin et comme nous en avions parlé au diner je voulais voir ses œuvres.

Je m'assois sur son lit en commence a le feuilleté. C'est magnifique. Il est doué. Je sens son regard sur moi. Il est assis en tailleur au milieu du lit et par conséquent me voit que de profil.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui dit que ce qu'il fait est superbe. Je m'assois a mon tour en tailleur en face de lui, nos genoux se touchent presque. Il lève une main vers moi et me retire mes lunettes, je ferme les yeux. Peu de personnes ont déjà vu mes yeux. Je baisse la tête.

_- Regarde-moi_. J'ouvre alors mes yeux lentement vers lui. Quand il les voit il reste figé. Son regard dans le miens. Puis sans que je comprenne il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. _Tu as des yeux magnifiques! Pourquoi tu les caches?_

Je lui reprends mes lunettes des mains.

_-Je suis fragile des yeux. _D'un coup il se lève et va éteindre la lumière. Il allumera juste une petite de chevet, ce qui donne une atmosphère tamisée.

_-Voila maintenant tu peux me rendre ceci_. Et il reprend mes lunettes pour les poser sur son bureau. Il est debout et moi sur les genoux face a lui. Il se penche à nouveau et vient effleurer mes lèvres avec les siennes en posant une de ses mains sur ma nuque. Nous approfondissons le baiser, laissant nos langues se caresser.

Je me recul un peu mais lui ressert sa prise sur mon cou pour ne pas rompre le baiser. A mon tour je passe une main sur sa nuque et me recul l'entrainant avec moi, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait mal interpréter mon premier geste. Il pose un genou sur le matelas et se retrouve au dessus de moi. Il s'allonge enfin sur moi et nos baisers reprennent. C'est si bon. J'ai envi de plus. Et j'ai l'impression que lui aussi, il se frotte a moi avec envi.

Une de ses mains se glisse sous mon haut et vient me caresser alors que les deux miennes sont déjà dans son dos le découvrant complètement. Je gémis alors qu'il titille un de mes tétons. Mes mains descendent sur ses fesses que je malaxe amplement, il gémit à son tour. Nos lèvres se séparent, nos regard se croisent, il me fixe. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le visage et il va repousser une mèche des miens qui se trouve devant mes yeux.

_-Tu sais que tu es beau? _Non. On ne me l'a jamais dit. Et c'est pourquoi je hoche la tête de droite à gauche. Il rit et m'embrasse doucement. Lui aussi est beau et je lui dis également. _Je sais!_ Et nous rions.

_-Sai..._

_-Mh? _Il n'a de cesse de m'admirer(?).

_-J'ai envi de toi_. Il me regarde surpris et je me mes a rougir en mordant ma lèvre inferieure. _Désolé. C'est vrai qu'on ne se connait pas mais-_

_-C'est bon pour moi! _O.O _J'en ai aussi envi_. Et le voila partit dans mon cou à m'embrasser, sucer ma peau et même la mordre par moment. Je savoure et lui retire son t-shirt avant qu'il fasse pareil avec moi.

Nous nous embrassons à nouveau puis il va quitter ma bouche parcourir mon torse de doux baisers. Il descend puis reviens reprendre ma bouche. Il s'arrête puis me regard étonné.

_-Tu vibre._

_-C'est toi qui me fais vibrer._

_-Non, tu vibre vraiment_. Et il sort mon portable de ma poche. C'est Kiba. Je vais le tué! Pendant que je décroche, Sai lui repart embrasser mon torse et descend toujours plus bas.

_-Quoi Kiba?_

_-Bah t'es ou?_

_-Ah!! _Sai vient de défaire mon jean et me le retire ainsi que mon boxer. Je le regarde durement et lui me regarde amusé.

_-Shino? Shino ça va?_

_-Hein? Ouais... Ah!... (Han) _J'étouffe un gémissement et j'entends Kiba paniqué à l'autre bout de fil.

-_SHINO?? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu rentre quand? T'es ou la? Shino? Shino?_

Je raccroche et pousse enfin mon gémissement trop contenu alors que Sai viens de prendre mon membre en bouche. Whhaaa c'est extraordinaire. Il passe sa langue de haut en bas puis prend que le bout en bouche avant le sortir pour reprendre toute mon érection dans sa bouche.

Je le fais revenir à moi, l'embrasse puis lui retire son pantalon et son sous vêtement. Nos sexes se frôlent. Toutes ses sensations sont si grisantes, je veux le sentir en moi. Alors j'attrape sa main et porte trois de ses doigts à ma bouche. Je le vois rougir. Quelque secondes plus tard je lui rends ses doigts qui viennent pénétrer mon intimité doucement les uns après les autres. Une fois la douleur passé je lui fais signe qu'il peut y aller. Ne se faisant pas prier il remplace ses doigts par son membre gorgé de plaisir.

Il rentre en moi petit à petit mais mon excitation est telle que je le pousse le fais s'allonger et finalement m'empale directement sur lui. Nous rejetons nos têtes en arrière tout deux comblé. Je commence alors a me déhanché sur lui puis au fur et a mesure il me fait me penché sur lui pour l'embrasser et aussi ainsi accéléré ses poussées. Nous nous embrassons mes mains perdues dans ses cheveux. Lui me maintiens d'une main sur la tête et l'autre me masturbe en rythme.

Je vais jouir avant lui puis me sentant me resserrer autour de lui il va venir à son tour. Je m'écroule sur lui épuiser. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour ainsi. Non en faite je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avant aujourd'hui. Mes premières expériences étaient sans mon consentement et cet été avec Haku on baisait plus qu'autre chose. Mais là...

Je me sens m'endormir. Sai murmure à mon oreille.

_- Mets-toi sous la couette si tu ne veux pas attraper froid. _Je lève les yeux vers lui.

-_Mais je ne vais pas rester ici... Je vais retourner dans ma chambre_. Il me regarde un peu blesser.

_-Oh... Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi._

_-SI!! C'est juste que je n'ai pas envi de te déranger!_

_-Tu ne me dérange pas le moins du monde!_ Et une fois sous la couette il se colle à moi. En même temps à deux dans un lit une place... _Shino?_

-_Mh? _Je m'endormais...

_-Il vaudrait mieux quand même que tu préviennes Kiba_. Mes yeux se ferment je grommèle quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui enverra un message à Kiba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Il est vraiment mignon Naruto, je comprends que t'es flashé sur lui! _


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #06**_

Mes yeux se ferment je grommèle quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui enverra un message à Kiba.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà levé et ayant mal aux yeux je les referme et me blottit contre la source de chaleur à coté de moi.

_-Tu es réveillé? _J'ouvre un œil et vois Sai assis dos au mur entrain de dessiner. Il vient m'embrasser et me passe mes lunettes voyant que j'ai du mal avec le soleil. Il pose son crayon et son carnet a dessin sur son bureau et se tourne vers moi en se reblotissant dans la couette. Juste ses yeux dépassent et il me fait rire.

_-On devrait peut-être se levé? _Il soulève la couette m'embrasse et se ru dans la salle de bain. Je le regarde disparaitre puis sa tête réapparait.

_- Ben tu ne me rejoins pas? _Oh que si! Je le rejoins et nous ferons l'amour une fois de plus.

Je passerais par ma chambre avant de descendre pour me changer. Kiba se jette sur moi une fois rentré et me secoue comme un prunier.

_-Putain mais merde Shino!! On vient d'arriver ici et tu découche déjà? J'ai flippé! T'étais ou? Et puis c'est quoi ce texto? _Il agite son portable sous mon nez. _C'est quoi ce sourire beat?!! _Je prends son portable et lis.

_***Passe la nuit avec une bombe! A demain! ^^***_

Sai! Je vais le tuer! Mais plus tard car pour l'instant je souris toujours comme un bien heureux en me changeant. Kiba continue ses questions puis me regarde choqué.

_- Tu ne prends pas de douche?!_

_-J'en ai déjà pris une. Et pour répondre a toutes tes questions en un mot, enfin un prénom: Sai._

_-Hein? Sai? Le mec qui va partager la chambre de Naruto?_

_-On à passer la nuit ensemble. Et c'était..._

_-QUOI??? Quand tu dis passer la nuit avec, tu veux dire parler toute la nuit en vous racontant vos vies, vous n'avez pas..._

_-Si. _Si sa mâchoire avait pu elle serait tombée au sol. On frappe a la porte et la personne ne se gène pas pour ouvrir et passer sa tête.

_-Tu mettais du temps donc j'ai préférer vérifier que tout allai bien! Salut Kiba! Ferme la bouche si tu ne veux pas que les mouches viennent pondre des œufs dans celle-ci!_ Je vois mon meilleur ami froncer les sourcils.

_-Toi!! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais a Shino? _Le brun le regarde en souriant.

_-Tu veux connaitre tout les détails, petit pervers?_

_-Hein? Quoi? NON!! Mais ce n'est pas ça mais..._

_-Mais quoi? Je sais ce qui s'est passé quand vous étiez au lycée et je ne l'ai forcé, ni la première ni la deuxième fois._

_-Deuxie... Quoi? _Kiba se tourne vers moi. _Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?!_

_-Kiba calme toi._

_-Bon si tu as finis de râler Kiba j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller prendre mon petit dej' avec mon petit ami!! _Son petit ami?! Moi?! Si j'avais été une fille j'aurais surement sautillé sur place et criant un "Kyaaaaaa" sonore en entant ça. Mais je suis un mec donc en réponse je souris et vais l'embrasser.

Nos amis vont plus ou moins bien prendre la nouvelle. Contre toute attente c'est Shikamaru qui a l'air le plus ennuyé. Il me prend a part après le repas.

_- Ca ne va pas Shika?_

_-Ecoute Shino je vais être franc avec toi. J'ai su que Sai n'était pas du genre à rester très longtemps avec ses copains ou ses copines. Il se lasse vite apparemment._

_-Genre?_

_-Genre deux, trois jours_. Je hausse les épaules. Je m'en fou d'ici deux trois jour tu seras revenu. _Tu t'en fou?_

_-Oui. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sai, on est bien pour l'instant, comme ça, ça me convient._

_-Mouais si tu le dit. Mais fais attention quand même je n'ai pas envi que tu souffre bêtement._

_-Ouais je sais, merci._

Sai est très gentil. C'est vrai que si Shika ne m'avait pas parlé et si aussi tu ne t'apprêtais pas à venir dans cette école, j'aurais peut-être pu tomber amoureux de lui. Il est beau, attentionné, charmant, franc. Ça pour être franc...

_-Oui Shino c'est vrai. Je me lasse vite. Mais j'espère aussi que tu pourras comprendre et qu'on pourra rester amis!_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne voyais pas ca autrement. Par contre quand tu en auras assez fais ca vite, sans passer par quatre chemins!_

_-Je ne me voyais pas faire autrement!_ Nous partons dans un fou rire alors que nous sortons pour se promener main dans la main dans le parc.

On a passé une super journée. Apres le déjeuner nous sommes tous aller dans le centre ville. Puis après avoir été prendre un verre dans un café branché nous nous sommes séparé en petit groupes pour faire se qui nous plait. De se que je sais Ino et Sakura sont parties faire les magasins, Kiba et Hinata sont allé dans une animalerie, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Karin et Chouji sont resté au café qui fait également glacier, Shika et sa Nana sont retourné se reposer a l'école. Se reposer? Mais bien sur! Quant à Sai et moi, nous sommes allés visiter une galerie d'art qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement. C'est vrai que le mec qui fait ses sculptures est un génie. Nous l'avons rencontré et au première abord j'ai cru qu'il faisait partit de ta famille. Blond aux yeux bleus. Moins charmant que toi mais pas mal non plus, on aurait pu croire une fille. Il ne sautait pas partout en délirant sur l'art et blablabla.

Deidara, le sculpteur, a proposé à Sai d'exposer dans sa galerie. Une fois par an, pendant un mois, il expose des œuvres de jeunes talents comme il dit. Mon brun est tout content.

Apres le diner nous sommes remontés dans sa chambre. J'ai prévenu Kiba cette fois quand même, qui aux anges a invité Hinata à passer la soirée dans la sienne. Malheureusement pour Kiba elle ne pourra pas rester toute la nuit, Neji lui a dit qu'il viendrait la chercher à minuit. Mais bon le connaissant il va s'endormir avant et elle pourra passer la nuit avec son cher et tendre.

Pour ma part, je suis actuellement sur le lit de mon chéri entrain de me faire masser le dos. Putain mais il est vrai doué dans tout! Il n'a pas de point faible? Petit à petit il va remplacer ses mains par sa bouche et nous allons repartir pour une folle nuit d'amour. Avant de me coucher j'ai vu le bloc sur lequel il dessinait le matin. Il avait juste dessiné un regard. Mon regard! Mes yeux! J'avais l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir tellement c'est bien dessiner. A l'exception que le dessin est au crayon donc en noir et blanc alors que mes yeux ont une couleur doré.

Je regarde Sai qui m'attend dans son lit, pose son dessin et vient le rejoindre. En me réveillant je cherche mon petit ami des yeux et me rend compte d'après le bruit d'eau qui coule qu'il est dans la douche. Je me réinstalle et attend qu'il est fini. En sortant il m'embrasse et je vais à mon tour dans la douche. En en sortant de la cabine de douche, j'entends que Sai n'est pas seul et décide d'écouter.

_-Alors c'est toi Naruto? _Naruto? Tu es arrivé, enfin. Je panique! Ma respiration s'accélère, et encore plus quand j'entends le son de ta voix.

_-Ouais, tu dois être Sai. Tiens c'est quoi ça? Whaaaaaaaaaa c'est magnifique! C'est toi qui as dessiné ça?! Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi magnifiques! Ca semble irréel. Dommage..._

_-Qu'est ce qui est dommage?_

_-Bah, qu'un tel regard n'existe pas!_

_-Mais il appartient vraiment à quelqu'un! Et encore tu ne les a pas vu en vrai..._

_-Ah. Et se sont les yeux de qui?_

_-De mon petit ami_. Mon cœur rata en battement. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais heureux que Sai me considère ainsi tout en sachant que c'était éphémère. Mais d'un autre coté tu es la... Bon allez il faut que je décide et sorte d'ici.

_-Whaaa tu en as de la chance! Et il s'appelle comment? _C'est à ce moment que je sors. Tu me vois et me montre du doigt._ SHINO?! _Sai se tourne vers moi et souris.

-_Et bien voila. Shino! Tu en as mis du temps! Tu as oublié qu'on devait rejoindre tout le monde avant onze heures pour aller acheter ce qu'il faut pour le pic-nic!_

Tu es abasourdi. Tu me regard comme si tu n'en croyais pas tes yeux. Moi je te regarde mais ca tu ne peux pas le voir a cause me mes lunettes.

_-Bonjour Naruto. Sai je dois passer dans ma chambre avant, on se rejoint devant. _J'allais sortir quand Sai m'enlace par derrière.

_-T'oublis pas quelque chose avant de partir comme un voleur_. Il m'embrasse et me laisse partir. Je cours jusqu'a ma chambre et entre. Dans celle ci je vois Kiba et Hinata, dans le même lit, sursauter. Hinata est rouge comme une tomate et se cache avec le drap. Je n'y fais même pas attention et me laisse glisser contre la porte. Kiba me voyant ainsi se lève, il avait un boxer quand même et dit a Hinata d'aller se laver.

_-Shino? Hey? Ca va?_

_-Il est la._

_-Il? Naruto?! __Mais il... QUOI?!! Attend! Si tu l'as vu c'est qu'il est dans sa chambre? Donc il t'as vu toi et le bizarre?!!_

_-Il s'appelle SAI! Et oui mais contrairement a Hinata et toi nous étions habillés. Ah oui et il sait que nous sommes ensemble._

_-Comment il a réagit? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Il a changé? Il t'a parlé?_

_-Woo wo mère maquerelle!! Du calme! Je ne sais pas trop comment il le prend, il m'a juste montré du doigt en criant 'SHINO!!'. Et moi je lui ai dit bonjour et suis sortis._

_-Et? C'est tout? _J'acquiesce puis prend ce dont j'ai besoin et sors. Mon petit ami m'attend adossé au mur en face de notre porte.

_-Il est vraiment mignon Naruto, je comprends que t'es flashé sur lui! Mais... _Il se redresse et levant les mains vers moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. _Maintenant tu un copain encore plus mignon! _Quelle modestie! Non pour moi tu es le plus beau, mon rayon de soleil. _Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'il a pas bien pris le fait qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi_. Qu'est ce qui veut dire? Voyant mon regard interrogateur il continu. _Il m'a mal regardé puis a regardé le dessin de tes yeux encore une fois puis m'a dit "bah... félicitation!" mais c'était aigris._

_-Laisse tombé Sai, je te l'ai expliqué, il ne croit pas ce qui c'est passé avec ses 'amis'. Il pense que je suis un malade!_

_-Ouais bah moi je te crois et je m'en fou de se qui pense. Mais ca m'énerve qu'il soit si vite arrivé!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-On pourra plus dormir ensemble. Tu crois qu'on pourrait changer de chambre et mettre Naruto et Kiba dans la même?_

_-C'est vrai que ca serait pas mal, mais réfléchis, d'ici deux trois jours, voire demain, tu ne voudras plus de moi alors se serait étrange qu'on soit dans la même chambre._

_-Oui. Oui c'est vrai. Tu as raison_. Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse a nouveau alors que Kiba et Hinata sortent de la chambre et nous disent d'arrêter et qu'on a autre chose à faire.

Pendant le pic-nic, tu étais la aussi content de revoir nos amis. Alors que j'étais allongé sur les genoux de mon petit ami me caressant les cheveux j'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé pendant tes vacances.

_-... Ca devait être bien là-bas! Mais t'es partis avec qui?_

_-Gaara. Et Sasuke_. Plus personne ne parle. J'ouvre les yeux et vois tout le monde me regarder, toi aussi. Je me redresse et te fixe à mon tour. _Shino. Je suis désolé!! _Il joint ses mains devant lui et baisse la tête. _Vraiment. Désolé. J'aurais du te croire!_

_-Et qu'est ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis? _C'est Sai qui vient de parler assez énervé. Tu as l'air surpris puis comprend quand étant avec moi il doit être au courant. Tu reporte ton regard sur moi et soupire.

-Alors que nous étions dans la maison de vacances de Sasuke j'ai surpris par hasard une conversation entre lui et Gaara. A la base j'étais sortis acheter deux trois truc mais une fois _au magasin..._

_-Abrège!_

_-Oui pardon. Bref ils ne m'ont pas entendu rentrer et ils étaient tout deux allongé sur notre lit à Gaara et moi et ils se câlinaient. Ils parlaient de toi Shino. Ils ont dit que c'était dommage qu'ils ne te verraient plus l'an prochain. Ils ont dit..._ Tu baisse la tête et rougis puis dis que tu n'a pas envi de répéter ce que tu as entendu, mais nous t'y encourageons. _Mais Shino ce qu'ils ont dit est dégradant, humiliant et..._

_-J'ai été habitué avec eux donc plus rien ne me choc venant de leur part._

_-Sasuke a dit "Dommage qu'on ne puisse plus voire notre petite pute! Il était vraiment bandant ce mec! J'aurais quand même bien aimé lui fourrer ma, enfin tu vois_ (ce n'est pas Sasuke qui a dit ca lui a été plus cru j'imagine_), dans le cul." _Tu es plus rouge qu'une écrevisse à présent. _Et ils ont continué en ce moquant du fait que j'étais un idiot car j'étais le seul à n'avoir rien vu, qu'ils pourraient limite s'envoyer en l'air devant moi pour que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe entre eux._

_-Je suis désolé Naruto._

_-NON! C'est vrai! Je suis un idiot! Apres ces révélations, j'ai continué ma vie comme si de rien n'était pour voir si j'étais vraiment aveugle. Et là j'ai tout vu. Les regards, les gestes bien placés. Toutes les fois ou ils partaient tout les deux et revenaient essoufflé me faisant croire qu'ils avaient couru et j'en passe._

_-T'es con ou quoi? T'es resté le reste de l'été avec eux d'eux comme ca?! _J'ai moi même du mal à y croire.

_-Je sais Kiba que j'ai merdé mais putain comprend moi, Gaara et moi ca faisait presque quatre ans qu'on était ensemble._

_-Et deux qu'il te trompait avec ton meilleur ami_. Tout le monde me regarde effaré.

_-Tu... Tu étais au courant depuis tout ce temps? _Tu es blessé. _Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis? Je croyais qu'on était amis._

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas cru quand j'ai tout révélé? Je croyais qu'on était amis_. Je sens Sai me caresser le dos et comprend qu'il me soutient.

Tu ne me reparleras plus de l'après-midi. Le soir je suis devant la porte de votre chambre à toi et Sai. Lui et moi sommes entrain de nous embrasser le plus gentiment possible mais très vite notre étreinte devient fougueuse et passionnée. Il me plaquera contre le mur d'en face en passant ses mains sous ma chemise. Puis d'un coup dans le couloir éteint (la minuterie s'était arrêter) une lumière nous 'aveugle'. Celle de la chambre car tu viens d'ouvrir la porte. Tu nous regard choqué puis referme vivement la porte. Sai hausse les épaules et repars dans mon cou me suçant la peau avec envi.

_-Aaah Sai... J'ai envi de toi!_

_-Mmh... Moi aussi... Mais là.... Pas que ca me dérange de faire ca ici mais on pourrait avoir des problèmes. Et puis demain nous avons cours. _Il m'embrasse et se recul de moi. Il est aussi excité que moi. Il me regarde à nouveau et alors que j'allais retirer mes lunettes pour me frotter les yeux il stoppe mon geste.

_Arrête! Si je me plonge dans tes yeux je risque de nous plus répondre de moi!_ Il me fait sourire. Dans d'autre circonstance je les aurais retiré par provocation mais la je dois me résoudre. Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois rentrons dans nos chambre respective. A peine rentré dans celle ci je me déshabille pour me coucher quand j'entends trois petits coups à la porte. J'ouvre et le vois, il me vole un baiser et repars en courant vers sa chambre. Un vrai gamin des fois, mais j'aime ca chez lui.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _Et toi dis moi, es-tu célibataire Naruto? _


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #07**_

Le lendemain nous commençons les cours. Et je vais beaucoup m'amuser. Sai regardait partout et surtout les autres élèves. Nous allons beaucoup rire car je vais moi même lui suggérer quelques personnes que j'aurais remarquées. A la fin de la journée nous nous sommes embrassé pour la dernière fois et même si chacun de nous avait une forte envie l'un de l'autre nous nous sommes cantonné a un dernier baiser passionné. Le matin suivant je vais le cherché quand même devant sa chambre et remarque qu'il a la joue rouge, comme si quelqu'un l'avait giflé. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils en mettant mes poings sur les hanches. Mais sourie quand même.

_- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as déjà été voire une de tes futures victimes et elle t'a rejeté_. Nous prenons le chemin du réfectoire et il m'explique.

_-Non! C'est Naruto!_

_-Naruto?_

_-Oui! Quand nous nous sommes réveillé ce matin je lui ai dit que toi et moi c'était finis. Au premier abord il avait l'air plutôt surpris et content. Mais quand il a su que c'était d'un commun un accord parce que j'avais besoin de voir ailleurs il s'est emporté et m'a giflé. Il m'a cri dessus comme quoi tu avais déjà assez souffert, que j'étais qu'un salop etc. Et puis je lui ai redis que tu étais d'accord, il m'a re-giflé. Il a dis que c'étais impossible, que toi et moi avions l'air d'être vraiment bien ensemble, qu'il ne t'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Puis il a semblé être blessé et est partit de la chambre._

Alors que nous arrivons, nous nous servons, puis nous installons avec les autres. Tous nous regardent. Puis ce sera finalement Sakura qui lâchera le morceau.

_-Ben vous êtes ensemble oui ou non? Naruto nous as dit que vous étiez plus ensemble, Kiba à confirmer mais vous arrivez ensemble et vous entendez comme cul et chemise. Moi perso je ne comprends plus rien_. Je te vois nous regarder étrangement. Non. En faite c'est Sai que tu regarde plutôt méchamment d'ailleurs. Sai va hausser les épaules et dire qu'effectivement nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre réplique je vais m'adresser à eux.

_-Cela n'empêche qu'on reste ami non? Nous nous entendons très bien, et des le début je savais que ca ne durerais pas. _Tu vas me regarder surpris. Et oui, Sai avait raison ce matin mon ange! Finalement tu va baisser les yeux, mais je remarquerais quand même les coups d'œil que tu me jetteras de temps de temps.

Et tes œillades continueront pendant tout le cours de sport qui occupe nos deux premières heures. Pendant les deux qui suivent je ne saurais pas si tu as continué car Sai et moi sommes assis devant alors que toi tu es au fond de la classe avec Neji. Mais quelque chose mes fais penser que tu as continué car au déjeuner ca reprend comme le matin. L'après midi étant donné que nous ne sommes pas dans les même spécialités, tu es en littérature avec Shikamaru et Karin, nous ne nous verrons qu'au diner. Et à mon grand malheur tu es assis juste en face de moi. Je vais rougir tout le diner car tu me fixeras à plusieurs reprises et même pendant plusieurs minutes. Nous sommes tout deux en bout de table et personne ne fais attention a nous donc je peux me permettre de te parler.

_-Quoi? _Tu sursaute en lâchant ta fourchette que retombe dans ton assiette bruyamment. Personne ni fait attention car Lee et Kiba sont entrain de rigoler comme des ânes. _Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça depuis quelques minutes la bouche ouverte? _Tu rougis et te met à bégayer.

_-Euh... Bah... Non c'est rien. Laisse._

_-Si dis-moi. C'est par rapport à Sai?_

_-O.O Sai? Euh... non. __Enfin, c'est vrai que ca m'a surpris que ce ne dure pas entre vous. Tu avais l'air si bien a ses cotés..._

_-Mais je l'étais._

_-Quoi? _Tu me regard ahuri, ne croyant pas un mot de se qui sortait de ma bouche.

-_Ecoute Naruto, Sai et moi on s'est mi d'accord. Quand il en aurait marre de moi il me le dirait et c'est bon on resterait amis._

_-Mais tu n'étais pas attaché à lui?_

_-Si. C'est quelqu'un de formidable. Mais c'est une vraie girouette. Je suis partis dans ma, courte, relation avec lui dans cet optique comme ca je n'ai pas eu à être déçu._

_-Mmh Ca se tiens_. Tu tournas ton visage sur le coté, je sais que tu es perdu dans tes pensées. Moi je me remets à manger puis tu me parleras en me regardant a nouveau. _Je suis désolé Shino. Pour tout se qui s'est passé, avant._

_-Laisse c'est bon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je suis passé a autre chose. _A autre chose sauf pour toi! Mais ton visage déçu me fait penser qu'il y a autre chose. _Quelque chose ne va pas?_

_-Mh? Non ca va. Je suis heureux que tu aille bien... En fait s'il y a autre chose. _Je lève un sourcil interrogateur et tu te rapproche un peu. Je panique. Puis je vois quand faite tu essais de voir mes yeux. _Ce sont vraiment TES yeux que Sai à dessiner? _Je lève un deuxième sourcil.

_-Oui_. Tu avance ta main vers moi.

_-Je peux? _Mais je me recul et toi tu fronce les sourcils. _Pourquoi? Un mec que tu connais depuis moins d'une semaine a la droit de les voir alors que moi, qui entre parenthèse te connais depuis trois ans, n'a pas le droit. Ah j'y suis! Il faut coucher avec toi pour avoir se privilège?! _Ayant haussez le ton tout le monde nous regarde. C'est mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Finalement je vais me lever, débarrasser mon plateau et remonter dans ma chambre.

Je me jette sur mon lit et retire mes lunettes pour enfuir mon visage dans mon oreiller. Une personne rentrera dans la chambre et s'assiéra sur mon lit.

_-Kiba, laisse moi je n'ai pas envi de parler_. 'Kiba' posera sa main dans mon dos en me caressant. C'est ce qui me surprend donc je me retour surpris. _Sai?_

_-Ca va toi? _Je secourais ma tête de gauche à droite et me jetterais dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il me caresse les cheveux et le dos une autre personne va toquer et entrer sans autorisation, décidément...

_-Shino? _C'est toi. Sai va me lâcher me tendre mes lunettes et les remettre avant que tu ne vois mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Sai s'était levé et arrêter a tes cotés. Malgré le fait qu'il murmure j'entend quand même ses paroles.

_-Fais attention a se que tu vas dire..._

Il fermera derrière lui et tu t'assiéras en face de moi sur le lit de Kiba. Moi je ne te regarde pas je suis de profil a toi et fixe un point droit devant.

_-Désolé. Je n'aurais pas du dire ca._

_-Non c'est bon, tu as juste dis ce que tu pensais._

_-Ca fait 48h qu'on s'est revu et j'ai l'impression que j'ai passé mon temps à m'excuser. Ce qui n'est pas faux... Et je te le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra! _Tu t'étais levé et placé devant moi. Encore une fois tu te courbe en plaçant tes mains au dessus de ta tête en me demandant pardon. Je me lève et prend tes mains pour te faire relever. Je te tends la main.

_-Allez! On oublis tout et on recommence. Salut, je m'appelle Shino, j'ai 19 ans, et je suis en science spé option entomologie_. Il me serre la main en souriant.

_-Je suis Naruto, j'aurais 19ans dans un mois et je suis en littérature spé option écriture_. Nos mains restent l'une dans l'autre. _Alors. Pourquoi tu porte des lunettes de soleil Shino, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige en intérieur ou extérieur? _Je souris puis nous nous rassiérions sur mon lit, à distance raisonnable.

_-Je suis fragile de la rétine. Et toi dis moi, es-tu célibataire Naruto? _Tu rougis et triture tes doigts.

_-Oui depuis quelque jour._

_-Comment ca s'est fini?_

_-J'ai pas très envi d'en parler... Enfin... Mon petit ami couchait avec mon meilleur ami depuis quelques années. J'en ai eu assez et les ai plaqué tout deux. A cause d'eux j'ai perdu un ami précieux. Ils lui on fait beaucoup de mal et moi je n'ai rien vu._

_-Si cette personne est ton ami elle te pardonnera surement. Et c'est le cas. Je te pardonne Naruto._

_-pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vois tes yeux? Je sais déjà à quoi ils ressemblent, j'ai vu le dessin de Sai._

_-Et toi, pourquoi veux-tu tant les voire._

_-Parce qu'ils ont l'air magnifique!! J'aimerais vraiment te connaitre mieux_. Ta remarque me fait sourire.

_-Dans ce cas je te propose un marché. Tu apprends a bien me connaitre, et quand tu connaitrais tout de moi, ou presque je pourrais te montrer mes yeux._

_-C'est injuste_. Je l'interroge. _Bah oui! Moi j'ai un but pour te découvrir! Mais toi ne t'as pas de but à me connaitre._

_-Un but hein? C'est juste pour mes yeux que tu veux apprendre à me connaitre?_

_-Non! Non, non, non! Si je veux te mieux te connaitre c'est... Parce que tu m'intrigue. J'ai toujours eu envi de te connaitre et quand il ya quelques mois nous avons passez un peu plus de temps ensemble j'étais content. Mais..._

_-Mais j'ai tout gâché. En révélant la vérité._

Nous serons interrompus par Kiba qui rentrera dans la chambre. Tu vas te levé me dire bonne nuit ainsi qu'a Kiba puis rejoindre ta chambre. J'ai l'impression que nous tournons en rond toi et moi. J'ai peur que nos actes passés nous empêche ne serait-ce que de devenir amis...

Il faut croire que je m'étais trompé car le mercredi matin tu m'accueille d'une tape dans le dos et d'un grand sourire.

Les jours et les semaines vont passer et nous apprendrons à nous découvrir, nous connaitre et a vraiment appréciez la présence de l'autre, enfin tu apprécieras ma présence car moi ca fait longtemps que j'apprécie la tienne. Nous sommes à la veille des vacances de la toussaint et nous allons retourner chez nous pour une semaine. Cependant je te vois en passant devant ta chambre, sur ton lit, aucuns de tes bagages n'est prêt.

_-Naruto? _Tu relève ton visage vers moi. _Tu n'es pas prêt?_

_-Je reste ici._

_-Hein? Tu ne vas pas rester ici tout seul, une semaine! Allez viens je pense que la sœur de Kiba ne voit pas d'inconvénient à te déposer chez toi._

_-Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de chez moi._

_-PARDON?!!_

_-Je vivais chez Gaara, tu ne te souviens pas? Depuis que mon tuteur es mort d'un cancer Il y a un an._

_-Mais... _Je fronce les sourcils et entre dans ta chambre. Je me saisi d'un sac et commence à y mettre certaines de tes affaires. Je te connais par cœur donc je n'ai aucun mal à choisir. Tu me regarde effarer en me demander ce que je fais. Je ne te réponds pas et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour y prendre tes affaires de toilette. Tu me bloque le passage pour que je réponde à tes questions mais mon téléphone sonne et ca répondra à toutes tes questions.

_Allo? Oui Kiba j'arrive! Dis à Hana qu'on a un passager en plus._

_-Qui?_

_-Naruto! Il va passer la semaine chez moi_. Je referme mon portable et attrape ton poignet. Je vais te tirer jusqu'a la voiture en ignorant tes questions une fois de plus. Ce n'est que dans la voiture que je vais te répondre.

_Tu vas passer la semaine chez moi vu que tu n'as nulle part ou aller! Hors de question que tu reste tout seul a l'école! _Tu ne broncheras pas et me remerciera doucement. Nous sommes assis tout deux à l'arrière, nos mains placées sur le siège du milieu. J'ai envi de te prendre la main qui n'est qu'a une dizaine de centimètre de la mienne mais contre toute attente tu vas passer ton petit doigt sur le mien et l'enlacer du tien. Je souris mais tu ne le vois pas car je suis tourner vers la vitre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _Désolé je t'ai réveillé?_


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #08**_

Je souris mais tu ne le vois pas car je suis tourner vers la vitre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard nous arrivons et nos auriculaires sont encore enlacés. Nous étions endormis et Hana nous a réveillez en douceur a l'aide d'un grand coup de klaxonne. Charmant...

Je prends ton sac car tu es encore dans les vapes. Je remercie Kiba et sa sœur et te montre le chemin pour aller chez moi. Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi et ne nous sommes pas arrêter pour manger et ton estomac nous le fait rappeler. J'ouvre la porte de chez moi et m'étonne que personne ne soit la pour m'accueillir.

_-Hey Ho! 'Man? 'Pa? Shinji? __Bah ou ils sont?_

_-Shino, il y a un mot sur le comptoir_.

_***Shino chéri, nous sommes partit chez ta grand-mère pour les vacances, désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu! Mais tu seras heureux d'avoir la maison pour toi je suis sure! Nous reviendrons avant que tu repartes. J'ai fais des courses. Sois sage! Bisous, Ta maman qui t'aime!***_

Oh. Mon. Dieu! Une semaine seule avec toi!

_-Bon ben... Viens je vais te montrer ou tu vas dormir. Tu prendras la chambre de mon frère vu qu'il est pas la._

_-J'aurais dormi ou si il avait été la?_

_-Dans mon lit._

-O.O tu rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Et moi je ris.

_-Et j'aurais dormi... sur un futon. Ou avec mon frère. _Tu ris en me disant que je suis bête.

Le soir même, je suis dans mon lit à me tourner et me retourner. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Pas que se soit la pluie dehors qui m'en empêche mais plutôt ta présence sous mon toit. Alors que je me retournais une fois de plus, j'entends des petits coups taper à ma porte puis tu entre. Enfin tu hésite car dans ma chambre règne le noir complet, rien qui éclaire ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre la pièce.

_-Naruto? Tu sursaute._

_-Désolé je t'ai réveillé?_

_- Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Mais et toi qu'est ce que tu fais la en plein milieu de la nuit?_

_-J'arrive pas a dormir non plus._

_-La pluie?_

_-Non. En faite je ne suis plus habituer à dormir seul._

_-O.O Mais a l'école tu... Ne me dit pas que Sai dort avec toi?_

_-O.O NON! Mais il est dans le lit à coté. La je suis tout seul dans une chambre que je ne connais pas... Je peux dormir avec toi?_ SOS! Au secours! Non! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler! Je vois que tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Alors finalement je te dis de venir mais de fermer la porte avant. Tu vas me rejoindre dans mon lit et moi je me mettrais dos à toi pour contrôler mes pulsions et surtout mon excitation.

Malheureusement pour moi si mon excitation de cette nuit avait disparu, c'est une nouvelle qui a fait son apparition le matin. C'est surtout car j'ai sentit quelque chose de dur contre mes fesses, un bras qui m'enlaçait, et ton visage dans mes cheveux. Je bouge un peu pour m'extirper de ton emprise mais tu te ressers contre moi et marmonne mon prénom dans ton sommeil. La je panique vraiment! Car t'entendre susurrer mon prénom de cette façon, en plus près de mon oreille ne fait qu'accentuer mon érection. Je saisis finalement ton bras et me lève. Quand je reviens de la salle de bain ou une douche froide m'a réveillé et endormi une autre partie de moi, tu dors encore. Sans faire exprès j'ai fait tomber mon téléphone et tu t'es réveillé en sursaut. Tu me vois et met quelque seconde a replacé les événements et l'endroit ou tu te trouve. Automatiquement tu rougis.

_-Salut._

_- 'lut. Ca va, je n'ai pas trop bougé? Parce qu'il parait que je bouge beaucoup. J'ai déjà foutu Gaara hors du lit sans faire exprès._

_-Non, tu as parlé mais c'est tout._

_-Parler?_ Tu panique. _J'ai dis quoi?_

_-Mmmh... _Je ne dirais rien. _Ce n'était pas très clair, tu devais rêver_. Je te vois sourire.

_-Mh, un très beau rêve. _C'est à moi de rougir mais je me tourne pour que tu ne le voies pas.

La journée se passera normalement. Nous avons regardé la télé en nous gavant de pop-corn toute la journée. Nous avons beaucoup ris. Mais au moment du couché je vois que tu panique. Alors je te propose de dormir dans ma chambre cette fois encore. Tu accepte, ravis. Tu vas directement dans celle ci et m'attend. Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard, un futon et des couvertures dans les bras. Tu me regarde surpris.

_-Bah... Tu ne dors pas avec moi? _Et voila que je rougis à nouveau.

_-Je... Je préfère dormir sur un futon._

_-J'ai bougé c'est ca? T'as pas voulu me le dire ce matin!_

_-Non Naruto! Mais... _Ton regard me supplie, et j'abdique. Ce soir encore nous dormirons ensemble comme toutes les autres nuits. Par moments tu fais des cauchemars et gigote dans ton sommeille. Alors je caresse tes cheveux et tu te calme. Puis tu te blottis contre moi. Je t'étreins à mon tour. Plusieurs fois tu prononceras mon prénom. Jamais tu ne sauras que je l'ai entendu, jamais je ne te dirais que tu m'étreins et que j'en fais de même. Je ne te parlerais pas non plus de tes cauchemars.

Cela fait une semaine que tu es chez moi. Nous nous amusons comme des fous. Mes parents ont appelés. Il rentre demain. Mais cette fois encore tu dors dans mon lit. Tu es déjà endormi, j'entends ton souffle. Moi je sombre peu à peu quand...

Tu te retourne vers moi, qui suis allongé sur le dos, je sens ton souffle qui s'accélère. Une de tes jambes passe aux dessus des miennes et je sens ton sexe ériger contre ma cuisse. Tes bras son replier sur ton torse et son souffle n'est plus que soupirs. A chacun de tes souffles l'excitation monte en moi. D'un coup tu te frotte de moi doucement et ta respiration se transforme en légers gémissements, moi même retiens les miens. Ta bouche est collé a mon oreille ce qui n'arrange rien, soudain j'entends mon prénom, encore dans un souffle.

_-Shino..._

Tout s'arrête tu te redresse brusquement. Tu te lève et cours hors de la chambre. Je te suis. Je pensais devoir te suivre a travers toute la demeure mais je constate que tu es resté appuyé au mur a coté de la porte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Mais pourtant avec Sasuke... _


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #09**_

Je pensais devoir te suivre a travers toute la demeure mais je constate que tu es resté appuyé au mur a coté de la porte.

_-Naruto... _Tu sursaute et te tourne vers moi.

_-Pardon. Désolé. Je suis... Whhaa... _Tu me regarde et je comprends que tu vois enfin mes yeux. Ceux que tu voulais voire depuis longtemps. Si dans ma chambre l'obscurité règne, le couloir lui est éclairé par les réverbères extérieurs. Doucement tu t'avance vers moi et fais passer tes doigts sur mon visage. Puis comprenant ton geste tu retiens ta main et baisse la tête. Je crois que c'est le moment. Il faut que je me lance!

A mon tour je lève une main vers ton visage. Et te caresse la joue du revers de la main. Et toi, tu te frotte doucement à ma caresse.

_-Naruto... Regarde-moi_. Je te fais relever ton visage d'un doigt et plonge mon regard doré dans le tien céruléen._ Naruto. Je t'aime. _Ca te fait l'effet d'une bombe, tu ouvre grand les yeux et sans que je me rende compte, tu te jette sur moi en embrassant. Entre chaque baiser tu me dis a quel point tu m'aime.

_-Shino... Je... t'aime... Si...Tu... Savais... Comme... Je... t'aime... _Je réponds à tes baisers avec envi. Mais te demande si tu m'aime vraiment. Si je ne suis pas entrain de rêvé. Et tu me dis que non que ce n'es que récemment que tu t'en es aperçu mais que tes sentiments sont nés pour moi il y a bien longtemps. Je te fais taire d'un baiser et t'entraine dans ma chambre.

_-Shino... Je ... J'ai..._

_-Moi aussi_. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous exprimer clairement, nous savons tout deux que le désir nous consume. Nous nous étreignions dans de douces caresses, tendres baisers. Nos excitations déjà tendu à l' extrême se frottes l'une contre l'autre gêner par le tissus de nos sous vêtements. Sous-vêtements que je m'empresse de retirer. Une fois libérer ils se frottent encore dans une douce friction nous faisant gémir. Nous sommes encore debout alors tu me tire doucement pour aller vers le lit ou te t'assois. Tu me tire d'une main à toi et tu lève ta tête pour m'embrasser. Je vais descendre sur ta nuque, ton cou, puis viendrais mordiller ta clavicule. Je sens bien que c'est un point sensible de ton anatomie et je compte bien découvrir tout les autres. Alors doucement je descendrais ma bouche entre tes deux pectoraux puis reviendrais lécher un de tes boutons de chairs et attraperais l'autre dans mon pouce et mon majeur et le ferait roulet entre mes doigts. Tu gémiras en perdant tes doigts dans mes cheveux. De plus ton érection frotte contre mon torse et tu te cambre pour accentuer cette caresse. Ma bouche redescend mordillant ta peau par endroit puis j'arrive devant ton membre excité et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Peu à peu j'alterne à mes baisers, des coups de langues m'attardant sur ta veine, situé juste sous le gland. Tu t'exclame de plaisir. Je suce donc le bout de ton sexe avant le prendre totalement en bouche. J'entame des mouvements de pompes, aspirants légèrement par moment. Ta tête est rejetée en arrière, tes mains toujours dans mes cheveux suivant les mouvements de ma tête. Mes doigts suivant les mouvements de ma bouche sentent que tu ne vas pas tarder à te libérer, et ta voix confirme mes doutes, tu essais de me prévenir essayant de reculer ma tête. Mais trop tard, un râle s'échappe de ta bouche alors que tu déverse ta semence en moi que j'avale goulument. Ma bouche quitte ton sexe et tu te penche vers moi en posant ton font sur le mien avant de m'embrasser. Léchant un peu de ton sperme resté sur le coin de mes lèvres.

Petit à petit tu vas me pousser vers le parquet me faisant allonger sur celui ci. Tu vas m'embrasser a ton tour, faire courir tes lèvres, ta langue et tes doigts sur moi. Puis tout comme moi quelque minutes au paravent tu prendras mon sexe en bouche pour me faire me libérer dans ta bouche.

Nous sommes encore au sol puis tu te relève et m'aide à en faire de même. Tu m'embrasse et je sens ton bas ventre reprendre vie contre moi ce qui réveille le miens peu à peu. Je te pousse vers le lit pour t'y allonger. Je suis au dessus de toi et t'admire. Comme j'ai attendu ce moment... Je te caresse du plat de la main pendant que l'autre me maintiens au dessus de toi. D'une main tu me caresse le visage pendant que l'autre passe de mon flanc jusqu'a mes reins. Nous vivons un moment uniques de tendresse. Puis tu viens reprendre mes lèvres, passant ta langue dessus. J'ouvre ma bouche et ma langue vient trouver la tienne. Se caressant l'une l'autre en dehors de nos bouches respectives. Nos mais se font plus entreprenantes. Je me saisis de nos entre jambes pour les masturber en cœur. Toi tu prends mes fesses en mains et les malaxes avec envi.

_-Naruto?_

_-Hn?_

_-Tu veux bien me prendre? _Ton regard est embué par le désir et en réponse un des doigts, de tes mains posées sur mon postérieur, glisse jusqu'a mon intimité. Comprenant se que tu veux faire je te dis d'attendre et d'une main ouvre le tiroir d'une de mes tables de chevet pour y saisir un tube de lubrifiant. Je vais le tenir pendant que tu enduiras te doigts avec avant de le reposer sur la table. Nos baisers reprennent et je sens ton annulaire masser l'entrée de mon intimité sans pour autant y renter. Puis doucement tu feras pénétrer ton doigt en moi me faisait me crisper un instant. Pour me détendre tu m'embrasseras le cou et me murmura de douces paroles a l'oreille. Je me détends et un autre de tes doigts vient se joindre au premier. Tu les fais onduler en moi me faisant gémir a chacune de tes poussés. Je te regarde et te dis que je suis prêt, je te supplie du regard de me prendre. Tu retireras alors tes doigts pour saisir mes fesses afin de les écarter. Je me redresse et me prend ton érection en main pour la guidée a mon intimité. Doucement je te fais entrer en moi, tu déporte tes mains de mes fesses pour mes hanches. Je baisse mes yeux sur toi et tu es en plein extase. Je pose mes mains sur ton torse et entame mes déhanchements. Je rejette ma tête vers l'arrière puis tes mains viennent prendre les miennes et nos doigts s'enlacent. Je me déhanche de plus en plus violement sur toi nous faisant crier à l'unisson. J'ai trouvé le point culminant de ma jouissance et m'applique à le trouver à chaque fois. Avec une de nos mains enlacées tu saisis mon membre gorgé de plaisir et y applique des mouvements en accord avec ceux qui me font déjà crier comme jamais. Au bout de plusieurs minutes me sentant au point de non retour je bloque du pouce le bout de mon sexe et voyant se que je fais tu enlève ta main pour saisir mes hanches et

Accentuer tes poussées en moi. Nous jouirons en parfait accord avant que je m'écroule sur toi complètement vidé.

Tu me prends dans tes bras en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

_-Whaaa c'était..._

_-Magique. Je t'aime._

_-Hn... Moi aussi je t'aime mon rayon de soleil... _Je sombre dans le sommeil mais tu me déporte sur le coté en m'embrasse une dernière fois.

_-Merci. Merci de toute la confiance que tu m'as portée._

_-Mh?_

_-De m'avoir laissé être le seme_. Je me sens très réveillé d'un coup.

_'-Comment ça? Attend... Tu ne veux pas dire quand même qu'en quatre ans où tu étais avec Gaara tu ne l'as jamais pris?_

_-Non... il ne voulait pas._

_-Mais pourtant avec Sasuke... _Oups! Je m'arrête de parler mais tu vas me demander de continuer._ Et bien... Une fois... Enfin tu sais une des fois ou ils m'ont... Tu es sur que tu veux savoir?_

_-Oui, mais pas si c'est trop douloureux pour toi... _Je te prends dans mes bras et caresse les cheveux.

-_Moi c'est bon. Donc une fois ils... voila quoi, et bien Gaara était derrière moi et Sasuke prenait Gaara._

_-..._

_-Ca va?_

_-Oui_. Tu redresse ton visage pour m'embrasser. _Tout ca n'a plus d'importance ni pour toi ni pour moi. Je t'aime et je suis avec toi c'est le plus important. Tu? On est bien ensemble dis moi?_

_-Bien sur baka!_

_-Hey je suis pas un baka..._ Tu essais de me taper mais c'est tellement doux qu'on pourrait croire une caresse. Et une caresse en entrainant une autre nous avons refait l'amour. Trois fois. J'ai même pu tu prendre et après ca tu as eu l'air de bouder.

_-Ce n'était pas bien?_

_-Ooooh que si! Mais justement maintenant je ne sais pas se que je préfère! Te prendre ou quand tu me prends?!_

_-Moi j'aime les deux_. Tu souris et te rallonge.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit la car ma famille est arrivée assez tôt. Et nous bien sur dormant comme des marmottes nous ne les avons pas entendus. C'est mon charmant grand-frère qui en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre a d'abord crier, nous réveillant, puis a refermé la porte. Mes parents alertés ont courus et on poussé mon frère faisant barrage pour ouvrir ma porte.

Et voila! Mes deux parents me regardent ébahit dans l'embrasure de la porte alors que je mets mes lunettes. Ma mère se met à sourire et montre la boule formée par toi sous la couette. Je souris et mon père toussote pour faire comprendre qu'il attend. Alors je prends le drap et le soulève. Tu es tout rouge et n'ose pas lever les yeux vers ma famille.

_-Bon et bien voila ya mieux comme présentation mais bon... Voici Naruto, mon petit ami. Et Naruto, voici ma mère, mon père et celui qui nous a servit de réveille matin, mon frère._ Tu grommèle un bonjour et tournant la tête sur le coté et moi je fais signe aux intrus de sortir.

_-On... On vous attend en bas pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai acheté des croissants. ca te va Naruto? _Tu va rapidement hocher la tête de bas en haut et ma mère se re-adressera a toi encore une fois. _Et tu bois quoi? _Je réponds pour toi.

_-Du chocolat chaud_. Elle sourit et referme derrière elle. Moi pendant ce temps je t'enlace et pose mon menton sur ton épaule.

_-Hey. Faut pas que tu es honte tu sais. A moins que tu es honte de moi_. Tu te retourne vivement en me disant que non.

_-Mais Quand même il y a mieux comme entrée en matière. Tes parents savaient que tu étais gay?_

_-Oui. Et ils ne s'en sont jamais plains. Mon frère est un coureur de jupons et ramène tout le temps une fille différente à chaque fois! Alors que leur cadet sois gay..._

_-Shino?_

_-Oui?_

_-Tu ne me laisseras pas?_

_-Bien sur que non! Je t'aime depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vu. Je t'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps. Et tu crois que je suis prêt à me séparer de toi comme ça? Allez viens on va prendre notre douche._

_-Ensemble?_

_-Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients... _Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte menant à la salle de bain. A ton sourire carnassier en voyant mon postérieur je pense que tu n'y vois pas d'objections.

Une fois en bas, tu te présenteras mieux à ma famille et te surprendras toi même de la facilité avec laquelle tu vas t'intégrer à eux. Ils t'adorent. Ils me l'ont dit tout les trois. Dans l'après-midi tu comprendras de quoi je parlais quand je disais que mon frère est un coureur de jupons. En effet ce Don Juan des temps moderne a invité deux copines a lui et c'est enfermé dans se chambre avec. Mes parents étant absent je n'ai aucun mal a imaginé ce qu'ils font. Mais toi tu me regarde incrédule en me montrant les escaliers par lequel ils viennent de monter.

_-Je te l'ai dit. Un tombeur_. _Allez viens on va sortir faire un tour_. Nous irons nous promenez dans le centre ville tout le reste de l'après-midi. Le reste des vacances se passera calmement. Puis l'heure du retour à notre école aura sonné.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Dis-moi que tu n'es pas entrain de fouiller dans mon portable. _


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #10**_

Puis l'heure du retour à notre école aura sonné.

Nous étions enfin rentrés. Beaucoup de nos amis étaient déjà au courant pour notre couple, mais pour les autres ils n'ont pas été du tout étonné. Apres dix jours à dormir ensemble nous avons beaucoup de mal a nous séparer pour retourner dans nos chambres respectives. Heureusement(?) Sai est venu pour te ramener dans votre chambre en souriant malicieusement a nos 'adieux'. Et grâce à lui nos prochaines années dans cette école vont devenir un vrai plaisir. Je m'explique.

Au lendemain de notre retour, Sai est partit voir la responsable de la résidence afin de lui demander si il serait éventuellement possible de changer de chambre. Avec son coté charmeur Shizune à accepter sans trop de mal. Il est venu nous trouvé alors que nous nous câlinions 'gentiment' dans ta chambre. Bien sur quand il est rentré nous nous sommes séparé mais a son sourire il savait très bien se que nous faisions.

-*raclement de gorge* _Alors, afin de fêter votre mise en couple j'ai un cadeau pour vous! Shino, tu vois ce lit. _Sai me montre son lit et je rougis car je me souviens de se que nous avons fait dedans.

_-Et bien quoi? Il a quoi ton lit?_

_-J'y viens Naruto, j'y vien. Et bien TADAAA!!_ Il se place devant son lit en me le montrant comme une blondasse décolorée présenterait une décapotable lors d'un salon auto. _Voila ton cadeau!!_

_-Tu m'offre un lit? _Je le regarde éberlué. _Tu m'offre ton lit!! _Je me lève et lui saute au cou pour lui faire un câlin. Je te vois nous regarder sans comprendre se qui se passe. Alors je le lâche et viens prendre tes mains. _C'est maintenant mon lit!! _Tu ouvre enfin les yeux comme deux soucoupes et tes jette dans mes bras en embrassant. Sai aura droit lui aussi à un câlin de ta part.

En revanche s'il y en a un qui n'a pas trop apprécié ce changement de lit c'est Kiba qui se retrouve avec mon ex petit ami. Il se réjouira plus tard quand Sai lui laissera la chambre pour qu'il passe un moment avec Hinata. En tout cas pour ma part je suis aux anges!! J'ai réussis à déménager toutes mes affaires et nous partageons maintenant la même chambre. J'ai eu une magnifique surprise en sortant de la douche. En entrant dans la chambre j'ai vu que tu avais inversé nos bureaux et nos lits, ce qui fait que nos lits se retrouvent collés. Nous pourrons dormir ensemble... Intéressant.

Tu m'attire à toi et nous nous écroulons sur notre lit pour un câlin plus chaud que le Vésuve. Merci l'insonorisation!

Ce que je préfère dans le faite d'être a tes coté c'est de me réveillé avec toi tout les matins. Voir ton visage endormi, puis l'instant d'après tes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement pour me regarder et me sourire. Devoir attendre trois ans pour que nous vivions ensemble pour de bon me désole, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix pour le moment. Nos cours passent de plus en plus vite et c'est avec joie que je retourne le soir dans notre chambre. Cependant mon rêve idyllique ne va pas durer.

Début Décembre, alors que tu es dans la salle de bain, tu reçois un texto. Cela fait quelque jours que tu es étrange et ce encore plus après avoir reçu un message ou un appel. D'ailleurs ces interventions m'étonnent car je me demande avec qui tu peux communiquer. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais douter de toi. Je vais faire quelque chose qui me répugne d'avance, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je prends ton téléphone et regard qui t'envois ce sms a 7h30.

***Bonjour mon amour. J'espère que tu as bien dormi, même si tu es loin de moi. Tu me manque. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour tout. Je t'aime. Gaara***

Quoi? Mes larmes montent en flèche. Je ne pourrais pas les retendirent. Ayant commencé je continue, il faut que je sache si c'est le premier ou si c'est ton ex qui te 'harcèle' ces dernier jours. Tous les derniers appels reçus sont de son numéro. Et je tombe ensuite sur les messages qu'il t'a envoyé.

***Coucou Naruto. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Que tu nous en veux. Mais sache que c'était une erreur et je l'ai compris en te perdant. Tu fais partit de ma vie et c'est avec toi que je veux être. Je t'aime. Gaara.***

***Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas me répondre mais répond a mes appels STP!! J'ai besoin de toi, de t'entendre! Répond moi. G.***

***Ca m'a fais du bien de t'entendre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi. Tu m'as dit que tu me pardonnais mais tu ne veux plus voir. Pourquoi? Je te jure que je t'aime!!***

***Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes messages? Je m'inquiète. Bonne nuit amour. JTM.***

Et ca n'en finit pas. Je pleure.

_-Dis-moi que tu n'es pas entrain de fouiller dans mon portable. _Je me retourne. Tu vois que je ne vais pas bien. Je jette ton téléphone sur le lit et sors de la chambre. Je parcours le couloir vers mon ancienne chambre. Je dois parler à quelqu'un et il se trouve que mes deux meilleurs amis s'y trouvent. J'entends des pas derrière moi je me retourne et je te vois. Encore trempé avec juste une serviette cachant ce qu'il faut.

_Shino. Maintenant que tu as vu laisse-moi t'expliquer_. Une de mes mains viens cacher mes yeux pendant que je tends le bras vers toi pour pas que tu m'approche. J'ai si mal. Tu avances vers moi mais moi je recul. Je me sens blessé, trahis. Tu te rapproche moi je secoue de plus en plus ma tête. Tu arriveras finalement près de moi et me prendras dans tes bras.

_Shino, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire s'il te plait_. Je ne réponds pas, j'ai juste mon visage enfoui dans son cou et essai de calmer mes sanglots. _Gaara a reprit contact avec moi il y a deux semaines. Au début je ne répondais pas à ses messages ou appels, puis un jour j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il me voulait. J'ai répondu à un de ses appels. Il m'a dit que Sasuke et lui s'était finit, qu'il s'était rendu compte que c'est moi qu'il aimait, qu'il était rien sans moi etc. Enfin plein de conneries. Shino, regarde-moi s'il te plait. _Je relève mon visage vers toi et je vois que tu pleurs également. _Ne pleurs plus s'il te plait. Sèche tes larmes. Shino, c'est toi que j'aime je te l'ai dis! Je t'aime. JE T'AIME!! _Tu cris ca comme ca dans les couloirs et vu que nous sommes devant la chambre de Kiba et Sai, ils sortent tout les deux paniqués. En nous voyant pleuré ils s'avancent tout deux vers toi et Sai te menace en agitant un doigt sous ton nez.

_-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? _Je le retiens et lui dis qu'il n'y a rien. Nous rentrons dans notre chambre et tu me prends dans tes bras en m'embrassant.

_-Je te jure que je n'en ai rien à faire de lui. Tiens regarde. _Il prend son portable et met le haut-parleur.

_-Gaara?_

_-Amour c'est toi?_

_-Hn. Ouais bon écoute je t'appel pour te dire d'arrêter de m'appeler et de m'envoyer des messages. Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et je l'aime alors ca me dérange que tu t'accroche comme ca._

_-C'est lui hein? C'est pour Blate-man que tu me quitte? Je sais que c'est pour lui que tu es allé dans cette école. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu quand tu murmurais son prénom dans ton sommeil?_ Tu ouvre grand les yeux. Effectivement tu n'en savais rien. _Alors c'est pour lui n'est-ce pas? Bien. Au moins je sais que tu vas prendre ton pied. N'empêche que j'en ai pas finit avec toi Naruto. Tu es à moi! Souviens-t-en!!_

_-Salut Gaara_. Et tu raccroche. Tu te tourne vers moi en rougissant.

_-C'est pour moi que tu es venu ici? _Je suis choqué, je n'y crois pas.

_-Oui. Shino, je t'ai un peu mentit. Je t'ai dit que ça faisait pas longtemps que je m'étais rendu compte que je t'aimais quand on est sortit ensemble mais en réalité je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand on a commencé a passé du temps ensemble. Tu sais quand j'étais ton 'coach', je ne voulais pas quitter Gaara car je l'aimais aussi. _Je suis sur le cul! Je vais prendre tes lèvres et t'embrasser passionnément te disant que ce qui compte c'est maintenant et pas le passé. Et tu confirme en me disant que c'est moi que tu aime et pas lui.

Dans une semaine ont lieu les vacances de noël et tu vas les passer chez moi. En plus la deuxième semaine nous serons seul, enfin il y aura aussi mon frère, mais mes parents partent a la montagne. Je me triture la cervelle pour savoir ce que je vais t'offrir. J'aurais aimé te tricoté une écharpe mais je ne suis pas une gonzesse pour faire ca. Je crois plutôt que je vais t'acheter ce petit renard en peluche que tu as vu dans une vitrine du centre aux dernières vacances. Enfin que je dis petit... Il fait quand même un mètre de haut et puis il est bizarre il a neuf queues... Mais si c'est pour te faire plaisir. Je vois bien que de ton coté tu te triture les méninges pour mon cadeau. Je ne te dis rien qui pourrais te mettre sur la voie, je veux voire se que tu vas choisir. Même si le cadeau m'importe peu du moment qu'il vient de toi.

La semaine de cours était passée à une vitesse vertigineuse et nous étions enfin chez moi. Et frustrer. Contrairement a l'école ma chambre n'est pas insonorisé donc nous devions attendre une semaine pour nous câliner plus que ce que nous étions entrain de faire. Je suis allongé sur toi et nous nous caressons et nous embrassant. Seulement ton impatience se fait grande et peu à peu tu me déshabille avant que j'en fasse autant. De plus en plus impatient tu parcours mon corps de milles baisers avant de prendre mon membre en bouche. J'enfoui ma tête dans un oreiller pour que l'on n'entende pas mes gémissements grandissants. Gémissements qui ont du mal à être contenu quand tu as retiré l'oreille de mon visage.

_-Shino... Laisse-moi-te voire. J'aime trop ton visage quand tu rougis... _Tout en me parlant tu humidifiais tes doigts avant de les diriger vers mon intimité. Je suis obligé de me mordre la lèvre inferieur jusqu'au sang alors que tu insères tes doigts en moi. Tu m'embrasse pour m'empêcher de me mutiler, me détendre et étouffer mes gémissements. Apres avoir remplacé tes doigts par ton érection je n'arrive plus a retenir mes cris. Et franchement on ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié sur le moment se donnant l'un à l'autre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-TOI?!!?_


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #11**_

Et franchement on ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié sur le moment se donnant l'un à l'autre.

Le matin après notre nuit d'amour, nous avions remercié le ciel que mes parents soit au travail pour ne pas avoir à les affronter. En revanche mon frère lui était face à moi et me souriait de toutes ses dents.

_-Alors petit frère. Je ne savais pas que t'avais de la voix._

_-Tais-toi!_

_-Mais oui, mais oui. Bravo Naruto! _Tu pique un fard en grommelant quelque chose. _Vous avez prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui? Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu dois aller voir le médecin?_

_-Le médecin?! T'es malade Shino?!_

_-Non non ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste le psy. Par rapport a ce qui c'est passé... C'est juste une visite de routine. Ne t'en fais pas. Désolé j'ai oublié de te prévenir, tu ne m'en veux pas?_

_- Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ca! Je vais aller me promener un peu comme ca. Je dois aller voire quelque chose dans le centre._

Apres le psy je suis allé chercher ton cadeau et l'ai caché dans le garage. Je te rejoins dans ma chambre ou tu es allongé sur le lit. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne pas. Je m'allonge a coté de toi en te passant une main dans le dos.

_-Naru? Ca va?_

_-Hn hn._

Depuis ce jour la, je te reconnais plus. Un instant tu vas être froid et distant et l'instant d'après tu vas me serrer dans tes bras en ne voulant pas me lâcher. Je ne comprends pas. Ce comportement durera trois jours. J'en avais assez donc après le diné nous sommes allé discuter.

_-Il faut que je te parle_. Pourquoi je ne le sens pas? C'est la que je remarque que son sac est fait. J'essai de lui demandé mais il me coupe. _Je suis désolé Shino mais je me suis rendu compte que j'étais encore amoureux de Gaara. Je n'arrive pas a l'oublié. Désolé Shino c'est fini toi et moi_. O.O J'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu as l'air de souffrir en me disant ca, tu as les larmes aux yeux, ca ne peux pas être vrai.

_-Tu mens! Ce n'est pas vrai! _Ca y est c'est a moi de pleurer. Tu te lève prend ton sac et pars de chez moi sans que je comprenne. Je suis perdu. J'entends quelqu'un monter les escaliers en courant, j'espère que c'est toi mais c'est juste mon frère qui tombe à genoux devant moi et me secouant par les épaules.

_-SHINO!!! SHINO!!! Shino? _Je le regarde enfin. _Shino, Naruto s'en va! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?!! Vous vous êtes disputés? Shino? 'Man!!! 'Pa!!! _J'entends mes parents arrivés et demandé ce qui se passe. Je les entends mais ne réagis plus.

_-Shinji qu'est ce qui se passe? Et il est où le petit blond?_

_-Partit. Je sais pas ce qui arrivé, Shino ne réagit plus. _Ma mère se place devant moi et prend mon visage dans ses mains.

_-Mon poussin? _Mes larmes coulent, mes yeux fixent un point devant moi. J'ai l'impression que mon âme m'a quitté. Plus rien n'a d'importance, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Finalement ils vont me laissé me reposer.

Je suis partis avec mes parents histoire de changer un peu d'air mais mon attitude n'a pas changer. Je ne parle plus, ne fais plus rien. Je suis qu'une coquille vide. Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, personnes n'en n'a eu. Shikamaru était passé nous voir le lendemain de noël et est resté scotché quand mon frère lui a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Il t'a appelé directement mais apparemment c'est ton nouveau petit-ami qui a répondu et les murs de ma maison en on tremblé tellement Shika lui a crié dessus. En fin de compte il n'aura pas plus d'infos que moi.

Ce qui fut le plus dur fut le retour a l'école. Heureusement la nouvelle de notre rupture avait fait le tour de nos amis et ils avaient re-séparé nos lits avant qu'on arrive. Je t'ai revu et mon cœur s'est serré. Tu n'ose même pas me regarder. Moi je ne me gène pas. Je te détail sous tout les angles. Tu as l'air mal, gêné. Ce qui est normal, après tout, tu m'as largué comme une merde.

Je vais pleurer tout les soirs en essayant de retenir au maximum mes sanglots, mais certains s'échappent par moment et toi tu soupire. Ca t'énerve que je sois dans la même chambre que toi mais nous n'avons pas le choix. On nous a laissé changer une fois pas deux. Tu dois me prendre pour une fillette à pleurer comme ca tout le temps. Moi j'en peux plus.

Un après-midi je n'avais pas spé alors je suis resté dans la chambre quand quelqu'un a frappé. Je pensais que c'était Kiba vu que lui aussi n'a pas cours. Malheureusement... En ouvrant la porte j'ai la plus désagréable surprise de toute ma vie.

_-TOI?!!?_

_-Ah! Blate-man. Tu m'en veux pas pour Naruto j'espère. Sans rancune! ... Apres tout c'est lui qui est revenu vers moi._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?_

_-Il ne te l'a pas dit? Quand il était chez toi à Noel, il m'a donné rendez-vous un après-midi. Et en partant il m'a embrassé._

_-Je ne te crois pas!_

_-Hn! C'est pour ca qu'il est avec moi aujourd'hui et pas avec toi? _Je retiens mes larmes.

_-Bref! Qu'est ce que tu fais la?_

_-Je viens voir mon petit-ami._

_-Il est en cours._

_-Bien dans ce cas, je vais l'attendre_. Il essai de rentré mais je l'en empêche. Il me pousse quand même d'une main à l'intérieur. Il s'est beaucoup musclé pendant les vacances. Il ferme la porte du pied et attrape mes poignets.

_-Lâche-moi!!! _Il ricane et se penche à mon oreille.

_-Ne t'en fais pas je ne te toucherais pas. Ce n'est pas drôle sans Sasuke. _Je le pousse et sors de la chambre.

A mon grand damne ce n'était pas la première et dernière fois que je voyais ce petit imbécile. Il passe te voire deux a trois fois par semaine et le week-end tu pars chez lui. Je vais de plus en plus mal. Je croyais avoir touché le fond mais hélas je creuse encore! Nous sommes partit en sortie et rentrons plutôt que prévu a cause de cette stupide pluie.

En arrivant à la chambre j'entre et me fige. Tu es sous ton rouquin entrain de te faire prendre à quatre pattes sur... mon lit!!? Vous me voyez mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Gaara se stoppe au contraire mais toi tu lui dis d'arrêter. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain et m'y enferme. Mes larmes coulent j'ai envi de hurler, mes cœur et ma gorge se serrent, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Mais c'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire? Mourir.

Je me saisit de mon rasoir, en extrait une lame et m'entaille les bras, tout mes avants bras jusqu'aux poignets. Puis je vide toutes les boites de médicaments qui se trouvent dans notre armoire à pharmacie. Rien de très dangereux mais en vidant les boites ca peu le devenir... Je m'affale contre la cabine de douche. Je me sens sombrer. Mes yeux se ferment, je ne sens plus rien. La dernière chose que je vois est mes bras et tout le sang rependu dans la salle de bain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Il est venu._


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #12**_

La dernière chose que je vois est mes bras et tout le sang rependu dans la salle de bain.

J'essais d'ouvrir les yeux mais quand j'essai il y a trop de lumière. Je souffre. J'ai mal dans les bras et me sens barbouillé. Je sens une présence a mes coté je tourne la tête sur coté et j'entends ma mère.

_-Shino? Mon bébé!! T'es réveillé? _J'acquiesce difficilement. J'entends un raclement de chaise puis c'est comme si la lumière s'était éteinte. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent de moi et ma mère me met mes lunettes sur le nez. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et vois les yeux de ma mère rougis par les larmes. Elle me sert brièvement dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front.

_-Maman... J'ai mal. Ca me lance dans les bras._

_-Tu ne te souviens pas? _Je réfléchis deux seconde et ferme les yeux. Je les ré-ouvre puis regarde mes bras recouvrent entièrement de bandages. A ce moment je vois mon père accompagné de mon frère entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital.

_-Ah! Fils, tu es réveillé!! Comment ca va?_

_-Mal... Je me suis raté. _Ma famille écarte tous les yeux en grand et mon père me gifle.

_-Ne redis plus jamais ca!! Est-ce que tu te rends compte a quel point tu nous as fait peur? Est-ce que tu as pensé a se que l'on pourrait ressentir si tu nous quittais?! Ta mère? Ton frère? Moi? Tes amis?_

_-Désolé je ne m'étais pas posé la question. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?_

_-C'est ton ami Sai qui t'as trouvé. En fait il avait croisé ton petit blond avec le roux et il a apprit se qui s'était passé. Il a voulu allé voir comment tu allais mais tu été enfermé dans la salle de bain et tu ne réagissais pas. Il a vraiment paniqué. Il a essayé de défoncé la porte mais n'avait pas assez de force donc il est partit chercher Shizune pour qu'elle ouvre avec son pass. Ils t'ont trouvé baignant dans un marre de sang et ont cru que tu y étais passé surtout après avoir vu les boites de médocs vides. Shizune a appelée les pompier et ton ami en te prenant dans se bras a constaté que tu respirais encore mais faiblement. Ensuite les pompier sont arrivés et t'ont fais un lavage d'estomac. Et ont arrêtés l'hémorragie à un de tes bras. Tu as dormi pendant presque une semaine. Nous avons eu si peur. Ne nous refait plus jamais ca!! Parle nous la prochaine fois ou a tes amis!! D'ailleurs... Il y en a quelques uns qui sont venu te voir. Tiens il y a des cartes, des peluches, des bonbons, des chocolats et même des fleurs!!_

Je tourne la tête et voit tout ce que mon frère montre du doigt. Je pense à toi. Est-ce que toi tu es venu? Non. Bien évidement que non. Je sais pas comment mais ma mère a comprit que je pensais a toi.

_-Il est venu._

_-Il..._

_-Fils, il faut que tu sache que... _Mon père s'interrompt car on frappe à la porte et un médecin entre. Ma famille sort, mais avant de sortir ma mère me sourit et me dit qu'il a beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas encore au courant. Je lève et un sourcil et me laisse faire par le médecin qui m'ausculte.

Ma famille reviendra mais pour mieux me laisser quelques minutes plus tard après qu'une infirmière leur ai parlé. Mon frère me souris tendrement et me fais un V avec ses doigts avant de sortir. On m'amène un plateau repas et me dit que j'ai de la visite. C'est alors que je vois ta tête dépassé par l'embrassure de la porte. Je suis surpris. La jeune fille nous laisse et tu viens vers moi en pleurant. Tu me prends dans tes bras et pleure à chaudes larmes sur mon épaule.

_-Naru...to?_

_-PARDON!!! Pardon Shino! Je suis désolé!!! Je t'en pris excuse moi!! Excuse-moi!!_

_- Calme-toi Naruto. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui ne suis pas su gérer notre séparation._ J'aimerais te caresser les cheveux mais mes bras ne sont un peu pas en état.

_-Si c'est ma faute!! Ecoute Shino il faut que je te parle. _Tu essuies tes larmes et t'assois sur le coté du lit en prenant ma main.

_-Tu te souviens quand on était chez toi à Noel et que je suis allé dans le centre pendant que tu étais chez le psy? Et bien je suis tombé sur Gaara par hasard. Il a commencé à me suivre partout en s'excusant en me collant. Puis a un moment il m'a coincé dans une ruelle et a faillit m'étrangler. Il m'a menacé. Il m'a dit de ressortir avec lui. J'ai bien sur dit non. Mais... Mais, il a commencé à me menacer de s'en prendre à toi. Il m'a dit "si tu ne reviens pas avec moi, je ferais du mal a Shino et tu sais que j'en ai les moyens!!". J'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose!! Shino!! _Tu te rejette dans mes bras en pleurant. _Ca a été un enfer pour moi! Il me forçait a couché avec lui! Plusieurs fois je lui ai dit que je voulais arrêter mais il m'a redit qu'il te ferait du mal si je cassais ou si je te disais tout. Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur quand on m'a dit se qui t'était arrivé!! Sai est venu me trouvé il avait du sang partout, puis il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a bien amoché. Apres il m'a dit et la je lui ai tout raconté. Comme on ne pouvait pas venir te voire tout de suite on est allé au commissariat et on a vu un inspecteur a qui j'ai tout raconté. Ils ont arrêté Gaara mais il a été relâché après 24h de garde a vue. En même temps, vu tout le fric qu'il a..._

_-Naru?_ Tu te redresse. _Tu m'aime?_

_-Bien sur!! Je suis désolé Shino encore une fois de plus je t'ai fais du mal. Je t'aime si fort!! Pardon!_

_-Je t'aime Naruto._

_-Pardon je... Tu m'aime encore? Même après tout ce que je t'ai fais?_ J'hoche la tête et m'approche de toi pour t'embrasser. Tu prends mes lèvres dans les tiennes et m'embrasse tendrement.

Deux jours après j'ai pu retirer mes bandages. Tu es resté a mes cotés tout le temps ou je suis resté a l'hôpital. Heureusement tu n'as raté que quelques jours de cours car se sont les vacances d'hiver. La saint Valentin n'a pas été celle dont je rêvais mais j'ai eu le plus beau des cadeaux: toi.

Je t'ai offert le renard qui aurait du t'appartenir deux mois auparavant. Tu es mignon on dirait un enfant en le serrant fort dans tes bras. Puis d'un coup tu quitte mon lit et cherche quelque chose dessous.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais sous mon lit?_

_-Attend... AH! Je me disais bien que tu ne l'auras pas trouvé!! Faudrait que tu pense à faire le ménage sous ton lit!_ Tu ressors avec un paquet dans les mains. _Tiens voila!_

_-C'est quoi?_

_-Ton cadeau de Noel._

_-Tu m'avais acheté quelque chose?_

_-Bah oui!! Ouvre! Allez!_

Je défais le ruban et défait le papier. A première vu il s'agit d'un album. Je l'ouvre et découvre des photos de nous. Tout d'abord des anciennes datant du lycée puis des plus récentes quand on était ensemble. Il y a avait aussi des tickets de ciné ou des tickets de caisse quand nous avons été mangé un morceau. A une page je vois une fleur que tu m'avais offerte et que j'vais garder précieusement dans un de mes livres. Pleins de petits détails comme ca et les photos de nous deux. J'en ai pleuré. De joie!

Je me suis jeté dans tes bras et nous avons fait l'amour avec tendresse et amour. Nous sommes enfin réunis à nouveau et cette fois rien ne pourras plus se mettre ne travers de notre chemin. Pour nous changer les idées nous sommes partit avec mes parents chez mon oncle a la montagne ou tu as fait dis ski pour la première fois.

Nous nous sommes vraiment bien amusés. Avant de partir tu avais reçu un coup de fil de Gaara que tu avais envoyé sur les roses. Apres cet appel, tu as cassé ta carte sim et en a acheté une nouvelle.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis notre remise ensemble et tout va pour le mieux. Je ne suis jamais été si heureux de toute ma vie et toi aussi d'après ce que tu me dis à longueur de temps. Pourquoi je sens que je vais encore avoir des ennuis? Je crois que depuis le temps j'ai développé un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose. Je me sens suivit quand je me promène en ville, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. Un de nos profs de spé est absent donc j'ai deux après-midi de libre par semaine que je passe à flâner soit dans le parc de l'école soit en ville. Aujourd'hui je suis partit boire un verre avec Kiba, Sakura et Ino. Tout ca parce que mesdemoiselles ont flashé sur un des serveurs, Hidan je crois qu'il s'appelle. C'est vrai que ce mec est canon. Il regarde beaucoup Sakura mais je crois qu'il n'ose pas lui parler car il y a Kiba et moi. Alors je dis a Kiba qu'il faudrait qu'on laisse les filles toutes seules pour qu'il puisse enfin se décidé à l'aborder, mais lui, boulet comme il est ne fait que se rendre aux toilettes pour tout observer. Moi je me lève et m'apprête à sortir quand je croise Hidan et lui glisse à l'oreille qu'il faut qu'il se dépêche s'il veut parler à Sakura. Il rougit et part vers la table de mes amies.

Je vais pour aller à la librairie quand je me fais entourer par quatre mecs et une nana. Ils me disent de les suivirent dans ce qui semble être une cage d'escalier. La un cinquième gars apparait. Il est encore plus terrifiant que les autres. Grand, les cheveux blancs et les yeux verts. Le plus costaud bloc la porte pendant que la fille est restée dehors. Les jumeaux se tiennent de chaque coté de moi et le dernier surveille les escaliers. Le 'chef' s'approche de moi et sort un couteau. Je vais me faire tabasser. La dernière chose qui me dira sera: "Petit cadeau de la part de Gaara". J'ai le nez cassé, la bouche en sang, les genoux cassés, surement quelques cotes fêlés et je me suis fais poignarder à plusieurs reprises dans le torse. Je n'arrive pas à me relever. Tout comme il a quelques mois je me sens sombrer. Sauf que cette fois personne n'est la pour me sauver. Naruto mon amour... Je t'aime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: Epilogue


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Tes Yeux

Résumé: Shino est amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne a deja un petit ami qui va lui causer bien des soucis.

*Naruto/Shino* / UA / OOC / POW Shino s'adresse a un autre personnage (c'est bizarre mais on comprend mieux en lisant ^^) / Yaoi / viols / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #13: Epilogue**_

Sauf que cette fois personne n'est la pour me sauver. Naruto mon amour... Je t'aime.

Je crois que j'ai un super ange gardien! Encore une fois j'ai faillit y rester. Heureusement un habitant de l'immeuble m'a trouvé et a pu appeler les pompiers. C'est comme ca que je me suis encore une fois retrouvé a l'hôpital sauf que cette fois je suis resté dans le coma pendant trois mois. Je me suis réveillé mi juillet avec toi a mes cotés. Tu portais sur ton visage les traces de l'inquiétude que tu as eue. Les traits marqués, les joues creusés, des cernes. Les choses qui n'ont pas changé sont tes yeux et ton sourire ravageur. Comme je t'aime! Je me sens tout ankylosé et il me faudra pas mal de rééducation pour récupérer. Tu seras a mes cotés et tu m'aideras le plus possible. On m'a aussi autorisé à passer en seconde année vu mes bonnes notes. Je n'ai pas passé les meilleures grandes vacances de ma vie mais je sais que maintenant tout est bien finit avec le rouquin. En effet après ca un témoin dans la rue a vu sortir les six personnes et ils ont été arrêtés. Apres plusieurs interrogatoires ils ont dénoncé Gaara et il a enfin pu être jugé et emprisonné. Il a interdiction de m'approcher toi ou moi a moins de 1km. Enfin... Quand il sortira de taule. Avec cette histoire il a fait tomber Sasuke pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait au lycée.

Enfin un vrai nouveau départ dans ma vie. Et pas que pour moi, pour toi aussi. Notre nouvelle vie a deux. Deux ans a travaillé d'arrache pied pour obtenir nos diplômes et entrer dans la vie active. Le roman que tu avais commencé à notre deuxième année a enfin trouvé un éditeur et le premier tome doit sortir pour le mois prochain. Quant à moi j'assiste le directeur du département d'entomologie d'une grande et prestigieuse université.

Cinq ans plus tard...

A bord de l'avion nous menant a notre prochain lieu de vie, je te réveille.

_-Mh? On est arrivé?_

_-Non, mais on va amorcer la descente et je sais que tu aime voir a quoi ressemble un pays vu d'en haut... profite!_ Tu te penche sur moi pour observé la terre apparaitre a travers le hublot.

_-Shi-chan? Tu crois qu'on va voir des kangourous? _Je soupir et souris.

_-Naru, on va s'installer en Australie pas au Pole Nord._

L'Australie, notre nouveau pays pour les six prochains mois a avenir. J'effectue des recherches a travers le monde pour découvrir de nouvelles espèces d'insectes c'est pourquoi nous ne restons jamais bien longtemps dans un pays. Même si je sens que nous pourrions vraiment nous installer pour de bon ici...

En ce qui te concerne le dernier volume de ton best-seller vient de sortir et c'est vendu à 75millions d'exemplaires a travers le globe en seulement trois jours. Tes œuvres sont connus et traduites dans 27 langues. C'est moi ton plus grand fan, j'adore cette histoire. Celle d'un goss qui veut prouver à tous le monde qu'il peut devenir le plus grand des ninjas...

Je te regarde t'émerveiller devant le spectacle qui s'offre à toi et porte mon regard sur l'alliance à mon annulaire puis sur la tienne. Nos alliances, promesse d'un amour eternel.

Non.

Promesse de notre amour eternel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***FiN***


End file.
